The Christmas Phantom
by Sam Manson Repilica
Summary: Unlucky in love Sam Manson's life consisted of work and not much else. When tasked with going to find out why the supposedly haunted Fenton inn won't sell, Sam ends up trying to solve the mystery of how the heir to the inn died almost 100 years ago.
1. For the Girl Who Didn't Know How to Love

**a/n: so yes, this story is based on off a Christmas movie I saw. I know I'm supposed to be updating, The Adventures of Danny Phantom. I just saw a Christmas movie that really reminded me of Danny and Sam so I figured let me take a stab at it. P.s. I'm doing my best but I could really use a beta.**

 **I do not own the spirt of Christmas or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: For the girl who didn't know how to love**

 **Over looker's pov**

Sam Manson did not believe in ghost… except maybe for the ones in her love life.

It seemed like every couple months she had a new beau, one she just didn't connect with. She had a boyfriend she didn't love over and over again. They were all the same, so boring not one ounce of substance then they would all go ghost. Sam couldn't be happier. sometimes she feared something was wrong with her that she was incapable of love.

She wanted love, as cliché has it sounded and Sam hated cliché she wanted love. So, she found herself in yet another fancy restaurant sitting across from another suited jackass she was nervous. She had no idea why he had asked her here.

She picked at her crème brûlée, looking nervously at the guy before her. He fidgeted around a bit looking nervous has well.

The whole scene unfolded quite awkwardly. The man cleared his throat before speaking. "Sam, I think you're a great girl. We've been through so much together. We have a lot of fun together. Any man would be lucky to have you." The man paused for a second and Sam's heart accelerated.

She shoved a big bite of crème brûlée, in her mouth to calm her nerves. "any man but me, I-" the man tried to finish before being cut off. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Her fluttering heart calmed down.

"are you breaking up with me?" Sam said trying to hold back her smile. She was giddy. She just couldn't help it. She was going to wait until after the holiday's (despite being Jewish this time of year always warmed her.) but he just did it for her.

"uh yes, I get that you're a lawyer but we hardly spend any time together. I think that maybe you're not even capable of love." Sam's eyebrows furrowed at this she wanted to get angry but, she had run the same thought through her head more than a few times. What if he was right. She shook her head. She refused to believe that.

"oh, thank god, I thought you were proposing. I mean no offense but, love isn't something you can force. Thanks for dinner"

with that Sam thought it best to leave. She wasn't good with goodbyes or breakups per say.

She just wanted to block this whole night out, like she did all her failed relationships. She wanted to go home and curl up in bed, and await work the next day. Her job was the one thing she was good at. The one thing she couldn't screw up.

* * *

"Sam, are you even listening?" Rick Evans her boss said. To be honest Sam had been half listening, but she got the gist of it. Sam's head was reeling from the events of last night. In all her break ups a guy had never told her she wasn't capable of love.

That just made it seem like it was true. She didn't want it to be true. What kind of person wasn't capable of love. Did that make her a sociopath, she wondered. She realized she really needed to get her mind off of this whole thing.

Sam shook her head and answered her boss. This was the one area of her life she could count on. Good old reliable job. Sam tucked her short black hair behind her ear.

"yeah, I'm listening, no appraiser can sell the inn because it's supposedly haunted, and all these moron potential buyers are afraid. Well you can count on me I'm going down there today to meet with the new appraiser."

Sam was honestly surprised she gathered all that information, while not paying full attention. Rick smiled. "I can always count on you Sam, who else will work through Christmas." Sam found herself smiling back. "well I'm Jewish and besides I really don't have any family. Count yourself lucky Evans"

"I do, now get your ass down to Fenton inn."

Sam left the office without another word. She was going to through herself into getting this inn sold. She was going to forget about her problems and try to enjoy this time of year. This was the only time of year where she allowed herself to be somewhat chipper. She'd be damned if she'd let her current take that away from her.

* * *

 **a/n: thanks for reading please review. Let me know how I could improve. Also, the chapters will get longer this chapter is just supposed to set everything up let you know who Sam is.**


	2. The Phantom of the Inn

**a/n: okay I'm back here's chapter two. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate you. I responded to everyone's review. I hope you guys like this chapter has well. Sorry I took so long to update I was studying for finals. The semester is now over and I'm making this story a priority.**

 **Chapter 2: The Phantom of the Inn**

 **Over looker's pov**

Sam gawked at the vintage style inn. She couldn't understand for the life of her why some silly ghost stories ran people away from this breath-taking place.

Sam found herself pulling up on the property of the Fenton inn. She was determined to make this meeting with Mr. Smalls (the appraiser) go as smoothly as possible.

Her promotion was riding on this inn being sold. Sam huffed, when had it become like this? When had the holidays become this business oriented?

She really couldn't pin it down. For years in her childhood, her and her family would come together, and have a great Hanukkah. They would actually feel like a real family. For one time of the year they wouldn't feel like the façade they paraded around in. there was real love flowing through that big hollow mansion.

For a small amount of time each year they were truly happy. It was a real holiday miracle.

She didn't go visit her parents during this time of year anymore. It was easier not to fool herself, that all the yearlong issues could be wiped away in December. It was easier alone, no one to disappoint you that way.

Sam couldn't dwell on it though. She opened her car door the biting cold nipping at her exposed cheeks. Her black heel clad foot crunched on still falling snow.

Despite the slight discomfort from the freezing temperature, she found the snow a welcome sight. She breathed it in for a moment before completely removing herself from the car and closing the door.

Walking towards the entrance to the inn she was shocked to see a balding short and plump man running franticly from the double doors. He didn't even bother to close them.

Shock turned quickly into panic when, she recognized said man has Mr. smalls the very man she was coming here to meet. Her heart accelerated. She realized he was dashing straight for his car, parked closer to the doors than she was.

With the way, the tiny yet wide man was running he would be in his car before she even got to him. The young woman did the only thing she could think of.

"Mr. Smalls" she bellowed she had to get his attention. She had to stop him from leaving. He glanced her way in haste, just has he got to his car still too frightened to speak.

"it's Sam Manson from the Evans and Evans firm, we have a meeting today." Sam hollered running closer to him all the while. She still wasn't going to make it. By this time, the man had opened his door and was almost inside.

He turned to her quickly, "I won't fool around with the likes of ghost miss Manson, count me out." with that he got in and closed his door. Sam sped up still hoping to catch the man.

She heard the car start up and he began driving off, before she could do anything else. "coward, get back here Smalls!" the young woman bellowed once more. She cursed under her breath.

The girl through her hands up in a fit of anger, before walking the rest of the way to the double doors. Well this day just kept getting better and fucking better. The girl had thought sarcastically. Finally arriving on the doorstep, she opened the door to the inn and walked inside.

It was a lovely place the girl noted. There were many pictures on the wall. The wall paper was old fashioned, but you could tell it wasn't has old has the house.

The floors were a shiny expensive wood as if they were freshly waxed. The house smelled of things old and forgotten. Just her kind of place, she thought. She didn't think it possible to be even more impressed with the inn, yet here she was.

For a second she found herself thinking of the people, who lived here in years past. She found herself wanting to hear stories of how they lived, and the things they did back then.

This whole place held an air of mystery, for a microsecond she almost wished she did believe in ghost.

"you shouldn't be here" an older man said. Sam jumped at his voice. She turned to look at him. He was bald and had slight facial hair. He dressed rather nice and had a pretty big gut but otherwise was a small man.

She was slightly taken aback by his presence, but made no attempt to let him know that. "and who the hell are you" the young woman said with a glare. "I'm Mr. lancer I'm keeping this inn until it's sold and like I said you shouldn't be here. Daniel won't like it."

Sam shivered in mock fear, she let out a hearty laugh. "oooh Daniel I'm so scared. is he the ghost?" the girl said not even bothering to hide her amusement. This time lancer seemed shocked, at the girl before him's tenacity. He had never met a woman this fearless in his life.

"yes, he is. This isn't some hoax you know, it's the real deal." Sam scoffed loudly. She had to try super hard to not break out into a fit of laughter.

"look lancer even if I did believe in ghost, one would have to have a scary name than Daniel to give me the creeps. Furthermore, nothing and I mean nothing is going to stop me from getting this property appraised and sold."

Lancer stood impressed, he cracked a smile despite himself. The man grabbed his coat and scarf. He put them both on before addressing Sam once more.

"you've got balls, bigger balls than I've got. You've got bigger balls than most men. I will give you that. However, you're not gonna get this house appraised and your certainty not going to get it sold." The older man said with a chuckle and walked closer to the double doors.

"never underestimate the power of Sam Manson. I will stay here tonight, and get another appraiser out here by morning." The girl said with a firm smirk. "then I supposed there is no since in warning you about Daniel." Lancer said eyebrow quirked.

Sam brushed him off this time. "you already tried I wasn't impressed. Goodbye Mr. lancer." Sam said has the man opened the door. He said one more thing before walking through it and closing it.

"goodbye miss Manson"

Sam decided despite Mr. lancer's belief in ghost he seemed like a sweet man. Sam sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time. She was alone again. Business has usual the girl thought with a grimace, it seemed she was always alone.

Even with her many dates here and there, she relished in solitude. She liked being alone, but in times like this (especially this time of year) the novelty seemed to be wearing thin.

Something caught the corner of her eye. Her amethyst eyes sparkled with childlike curiosity. She was drawn to the object. It was a picture framed article.

There was a picture of a very good looking guy. He was about her age. He had striking onyx black hair and beautiful blue eyes. She didn't know how she knew but he seemed good natured.

She found herself smiling. The headline of the article caught her attention.

 _Fenton inn heir found dead_

Underneath the photo, it read something shocking.

 _Daniel James Fenton_

Sam rolled her eyes, she figured lancer just wanted to play a big joke. Even if ghost did exist what are the odds that an heir to the inn would hang around for almost 100 years.

* * *

Hours later found Sam in one of the rooms of the inn curled up in bed, making herself at home. She had the blanket covering her legs, her back leaning against the wooden head board of the old-fashioned bed.

She was reading a psychological thriller book. Unbeknownst to her glowing green eyes watched her from somewhere in the house. Sam shivered from sudden drop in temperature.

Something was wrong she had turned the heater on, about three times and went back and checked it. It still should have been on, it still said it was on yet, the temperature couldn't seem colder.

It was becoming unbearable, she couldn't even focus on her book with the biting air around her. Sighing the woman marked her page opting to put the book down. She picked up her phone from the nightstand table.

It was 9:15 at night, yet she was tired. Putting her phone back on the nightstand, she decided to cut her losses and get some sleep. She had a lot to do tomorrow after all.

She pulled the string on the antique lamp next to her bed and covered up even more. She rolled to her side and attempted to drift off to sleep.

She was about to get a rude awakening.

A sudden flash of light burst into the room, startling her from her almost sleep state. She sat up with a gasp. The room turned back dark. She turned her head to find herself staring into ice blue eyes that stood out even in the lack of lighting. The eyes seemed to float, seemed to be all by themselves.

In a fight or flight response Sam backhanded the stranger before her. She was surprised when her hand actually hit something solid. However, she didn't really take the time to register this. The mysterious stranger was caught off guard. Sam used this opportunity to through the covers off her and dash out the bedroom door.

Sam's heart was beating faster than it ever had. She had so many questions; who was this person with the blue eyes? How did they get into the inn? How long had they been there? Was it some creep watching her? A robber? A ghost?

No not a ghost it can't be. they aren't real, the girl thought. The young lawyer found herself uncharacteristically frantic, stumbling through the dark desperately looking for a weapon. An umbrella, a chair, a hair brush, anything.

She needed something to whack this freak over the head with and then tie him up, until the police came. Her thought processed paused, she didn't even know if it was a he. All she saw was those eyes. The most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, or rather they would have been had they not startled her from her sleep.

"I didn't mean to scare you" a male voice said, it was smooth has silk ethereal, beautiful sounding. What's worse he was coming from right behind her. Sam thought of her next plan of action a kick to the shin, an elbow to the abdomen, A well-placed foot where the sun didn't shine?

Something though froze her, none of the above seemed fitting. If he wanted to hurt her it seemed he would have done it already. She was near asleep. He didn't have to wake her with that bright light. Why did he? She wondered.

"who are you, what do you want?" Sam voiced sternly as she slowly turned around to face the man before her. There was hardly any light in the inn but she could make out that there was a person in from of her.

She glared up at him, not dropping her guard.

"I'm the phantom of this inn and I'm asking you to get off of my property." The man said seriously his tone coming off a little rougher than he attempted it to. Sam didn't know what it was. The fact that he had gotten in, when she knew she locked the door after lancer left. The flash of light. The cold temperature despite the heater being on, or the seriousness in his tone, but she felt small.

Not scared she didn't fear him, nor did she necessarily believe he was a ghost or a phantom or whatever, but his tone made her believe that she was messing with forces she didn't understand.

Unconsciously she took a step back, it all happened so fast. The step back she took was a step to the stairs. She wasn't really sure what happened next, but a flash of light later she found herself at the bottom of the stairs and in the arms of a man.

It couldn't be. He was just upstairs he couldn't have caught her. He couldn't have even made it down the stairs before her fall. She looked up to see glowing green eyes before passing out in his arms.

 **a/n: so, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too. Sorry again it took me so long to update. As promised this chapter was slightly longer, they will get even longer has the story progresses.**


	3. Call Me Danny

**a/n: welcome back to the Christmas phantom. Thank you for all your views and reviews. I responded to those of you who reviewed. I will be updating frequently this week my goal is a chapter a day. I know I should have updated before today.**

 **I had started writing this chapter on Monday and I had intended to update yesterday at the latest. Unfortunately, my 85-year-old grandma fell and broke her rib. I was at the doctor's office with her all day yesterday and I had to tend to her too. Thanks for baring with me.**

 **Without further ado**

 **Chapter 3: Call Me Danny**

* * *

 **Over looker's pov**

Bright sun awoke Sam Manson out of her hazy sleep. She was tired, she didn't remember much from the previous night, and that she did remember she had convinced herself it was all a horrid dream.

There was no way, she actually could've been awoken by a strange man with blue, or was it green eyes. Or what did it even matter. There was no way she fell down the stairs only to be caught by this stranger, who claimed to be the phantom of the inn. There was no phantom of the inn. It was impossible.

There was a rational and logical explanation for everything, Sam had seen that time and again. There was no Santa Claus, (not that there ever was one to her being Jewish and all), Easter bunny, tooth fairy. Your favorite teddy bear wasn't really your best friend til the bitter end, and most certainly there was no such thing has ghost.

"are you alright?" came a voice worry evident in its tone. Sam believed it had to be in her head, there was no way this man or whatever he was from last night, was real. No way. Still Sam was afraid to open her eyes. She was afraid everything was true. She was afraid that she'd open her eyes and see that same damned blue eyed stranger from the night before.

Mustering up her courage Sam opened her eyes and sat up, for the first time realizing that she was not in the bed she had been in. she was on a couch. Sitting next to her, in a chair was a well-dressed man.

He wore a black suited vest, with a long sleeved white shirt underneath his black pants were freshly pressed and pleated nicely. His raven hair surprisingly messy but just messy enough to give off a certain sex appeal.

His tannish pale skin gave off a healthy glow, and his ice blue eyes those were looking right at her. Sam subconsciously felt herself smoothing her bed head down before speaking.

"lancer put you up to this, didn't he?" Sam stated annoyed, she had to rationalize this. It would all make since. Lancer told her about Daniel. He let this guy in to play like he is him. It was the only logical explanation.

"he's hiding out here somewhere with a hidden camera, isn't he?" the woman continued. She began getting up and looking around. The phantom snorted. He then regained his composure. He was a bit amused by her antics although he forced himself not to show it.

"look lady, this is my inn and I just want some peace and quiet. I didn't mean to startle you last night. I just want you to leave." The man said standing up from the couch. His eyes held a certain silent plea.

Sam ignored this, she refused to believe he was a ghost. He certainly didn't look like one. "either lancer put you up to this or you're some creep who broke in. either way leave now or I will call the sheriff." Sam voiced in a harsh tone letting him know she was serious.

This angered the ghostly being profusely. How dare she come onto his property like she owned the place. All he wanted was to be left alone. He felt he deserved it, considering all he had endured.

"Call the sheriff? You are the one who is trespassing!" the apparition bellowed angrily. He had almost had it. "That's it I'm calling him!" Sam said matter of factly, as she began walking toward her purse that she noticed was mysteriously down stairs as well, when she knew she had it in her bedroom there.

Now the spirit had had it. Effortlessly he picked the young woman up from her midsection and slung her over his shoulders. Sam was shocked to say the least. Shock quickly turned to anger.

"how dare you! put me down you asshole." The woman hollered banging her rather tiny fist on the beings rather toned back. He didn't respond. She simply opened the door and sat Sam down on the porch. He then got her purse and dropped it right beside her, before closing the door in her face and leaving her out in the cold literally.

"hey" Sam yelled madly. She was steaming now. This was not how she pictured this day going at all. But she was not about to give up. It wasn't in her dna. Quickly Sam picked up her purse. Pulling out her phone she began to dial the sheriffs number.

After a few rings, a man answered. "hello" came a voice through the phone. "yes, I'm at the Fenton inn. I'm here from Evans and Evans firm, and there is a trespasser who just locked me out of the inn."

"I'll be right there." Said the Sherriff. In about 15 minutes the sheriff had arrived he was a Japanese man about 5"10. His slick black hair that had started to gray at the roots.

"I'm sheriff Ishiyama" the man said as he stuck his hand out, Sam gladly shook it. "I'm Sam Manson." She said with a smile. He seemed like a nice enough man she had thought. Sam waited patiently outside has the sheriff checked every inch of the house.

"all clean-" the man started as Sam looked at him in surprise. "-whoever was in there is long gone now, probably some drifter, or something." The man finished Sam quirked and eye brow. She was suddenly questioning this man's competence.

"well he was dressed awful nice for a drifter." The woman stated her annoyance level a little up. Sheriff Ishiyama just laughed lightheartedly. "there's all kinds of mysteries in this world girly"

Sam simply rolled her eyes and scoffed, before opening the door and going back inside. Closing the door behind her she scanned the area with uneasy amethyst eyes. Seeing nothing she opted to go into the kitchen hoping it was fully stalked, with things that she could eat.

She was an ultra recyclo vegetarian it was a form of vegetarianism where you didn't eat anything with a face.

She opened the refrigerator, only to find some raw turkey and a bottle of champagne. The woman wrinkled her nose in disgust at the turkey and grabbed the bottle of champagne and closed the fridge.

She then searched through various cabinets until she found, a wine glass. She simply pored herself some champagne and sat down at the kitchen table.

If only this day could go right. Somehow it seemed that absolutely nothing had gone right since she had gotten to amity park. The girl had thought taking a sip of the well needed alcohol.

She figured now that the mysterious man (phantom?) whatever was long gone, that she could finally begin calling appraisers with some testicles. The woman swore if she even had a dream about an appraiser chickening out again she'd scream and rip every stich of her hair out.

She refocused herself on still having a good holiday, and Hanukah. She had told herself that she wouldn't let anything come in and screw up her favorite time of the year.

Of course, that was before, the appraiser left in a hurry and before some mysterious man had broken into the inn. It was getting harder and harder to find the joy this year.

At least the years where she had boyfriends, sometimes they would spend the holiday with her, or every now and then she'd find a guy who'd take her home for the holiday.

Despite being Jewish she jumped at the chance. it was much better to have an excuse not to go back to her own childhood home. Most years though she would find the joy of throwing herself into work for the holidays.

This year almost seemed different. This year seemed like something was missing. She just didn't know what.

"I see you let yourself back in" Sam's spine shivered has that same baritone ethereal voice broke threw her ears. Clearly, she underestimated the intruder. He hid far better than she could have ever anticipated.

Instead of showing fear, Sam put her brave face on and placed her glass on the table. She looked the male before her right in the eye. "yes, I did and I don't know how the Sherriff missed you but I'm calling him again." A smile broke out on the being's face, and his blue eyes lit up with laughter, a hint of mischief in them. He began laughing manically.

He didn't say a word, he just turned around and walked up the stairs.

* * *

needless to say, Sam called the sheriff again, and again he found absolutely nothing. Sheriff Ishiyama had the woman wait outside just has she did the first time. After telling her that the inn was clean, Sam opted to open the door, praying this mysterious man wouldn't be there.

Of course, when she opened the door she found. The man who had called himself the phantom of the inn leaning, up against the wall smirking at her.

Now she really wanted to scream. "okay I've had it! Are you really going to keep hiding and then showing back up." The being just keep his smirk firm in place and simply said.

"are you gonna keep calling the sheriff?" one of his raven eyebrows quirked. He said this as if to say he would keep doing that if she kept calling him. Sam wanted to attack him physically but she thought against it.

"why won't you just leave?" Sam said trying to make her voice sound like less of a plea, but she doubted it did. "funny I was going to ask you the same question." The specter replied just as annoyed has she was. Briefly Sam thought again about attacking him tying him up and leaving him for the sheriff to find.

Sam was quickly pulled out of her musings by the opening of one of the double doors. It was lancer. "ahhh miss Manson, Daniel" the man greeted calmly has he took off his coat. Correction now Sam had lost it.

She screamed loudly getting both lancer and the intruders attention. She looked both of them in face, alternating between the two has she spoke. "listen up both of you. I would just like to know what the actual fuck is going on here and somebody better start explaining, before things get really ugly!"

Sam exclaimed scaring both males pretty deeply, the ghoul that was now apparently, this mysterious Daniel, was scared a little less than that of lancer. Still nevertheless he knew he didn't want to get on Sam's bad side powers or no powers, life or after life. He had never met a woman like the one before him. He had never met anyone like the woman before him.

He just wanted peace, he wanted that both in life and in death but it seemed he was always in some sort of state of unrest. He figured the only way to get her leave would be to tell her. He had to tell her the story he hadn't told anyone but lancer, and there were somethings even he didn't know.

"I'm Daniel James Fenton. I was the heir to this inn, until I died on Christmas eve. So, every year for 12 days the twelve days leading up to Christmas Eve I come back. I only have 12 days in my home and I'd like it in solitude." The man spoke so honestly Sam want to believe it, hell she almost did. Her pride wouldn't let her. If It were true, really true her heart would break for him. Despite being a slight pessimist Sam knew there were many things to enjoy about life year around.

She couldn't imagine only having 12 days out of the year to live. Sam pulled herself out of her musings, to find that the man who called himself Daniel, wasn't standing in front of her anymore.

She scanned her surroundings to see which way he went. It didn't matter if she believed him or not. She didn't want him to just walk away. Not now. Walking into the hallway the young lawyer found that he was at the base of the stairs.

She walked towards him and grabbed his hand, effectively stopping him from proceeding up the stairs. He turned around to face her, for the first time noticing how his 6"1 towered over her 5"6.

"I don't believe you" Sam said softly, almost as if to convince herself. the spirits confused face was replaced by a scowl. He yanked his hand from her grasp. Sam felt a pang of guilt in her heart at his reaction. She had hurt his feelings.

"I mean how logical is it. You say you're the guy who died in the picture. I do admit you have a strong resemblance to him, okay really strong but you can't be a ghost, you don't feel like one. And how can you only be back for 12 days, I mean why twelve days why not like 25. You have to admit this whole thing seems pretty far-fetched." Sam rambled in what seemed like one breath.

"it may not seem logical to you but it's my life." Daniel said matter of factly. He seemed so honest, his emotion so raw. How could this all be for show. She had long since thrown out her theory that lancer had put him up to this. So, what then could be going on here. Sam still wasn't sure. However, she was almost positive the explanation wasn't logical. She thought back to those glowing green eyes, that had saved her from falling down the stairs. Nothing in this town seemed logical at all.

"I'll prove it to you" the ghost said shocking both himself and Sam. He knew from the little time he'd known her, that seeing was believing once she saw him has a ghost she couldn't deny what was right in front of her face. Sam quirked an eyebrow, but waited for whatever he was about to show her.

She was intrigued to say the least. Suddenly a now familiar flash of white light exploded in front of her. Once she regained her composure, in front of her stood a man, wearing an inverse of what Daniel had been wearing.

Where Daniel had a black suited vest, this man had a white one. Where Daniel had a white shirt underneath this man had at black one. His once black pants were now white has well. Most noticeably however, was that his hair was now snow white and his eyes were glowing green.

The same green eyes that had saved her. Sam was speechless she didn't know what to say, but she knew that she did believe in ghost now. She had too, one was standing right in front of her.

Minutes passed and Sam just stood there staring agape at, Daniel's phantom form. He just stood there hoping she would not be repulsed by his ghostly appearance. He didn't want to scare her. That's why until now he had only showed her his human looking form.

All the others, Mr. smalls and the other appraisers, real estate agent's potential buyers, all of them he had scared them away with this form. When Sam came, he watched her for hours in the form, trying to work up the courage to scare her away like the others.

But atlas he couldn't. he knew she was different somehow. So, he thought best to ask her to leave has a human. Of course, things went awry when even that scared her. Now he was almost beginning to wish he just scared her into leaving. Yet something told him she didn't scare so easily.

Danny's heart accelerated, when Sam begin walking toward him. She put one of her dainty hands on his cheek. It was ice cold. Sam smiled a sad smile at him. This moment between them felt electric. Despite the ghost cold core, he felt burning heat inside of him. They both did.

"you, you saved my life when I fell down the stairs. I'm sorry I didn't believe you Daniel"

The girl said guilt engulfing her. She let go of his check and looked down sadly. In yet another flash of light. The ghost turned back to his other form. He lifted her head by the chin and smiled down at her.

"call me Danny"

* * *

 **A/n: okay so I'm sure your all wondering where this is going from here. You will find out next chapter of course. I will start writing it asap.**


	4. mysteries abound

**a/n: okay I'm back guys, I know I started this story last year. For those of you who haven't read my author's note in my other stories, I decided to post this closer to the holidays.**

 **This story is finished I will be updating every three days in order to give more people a chance to see it. Because if I upload it all at once it will go down on the list of stories too fast.**

 **So now here's where things are going to heat up. Thanks to everyone who is still reading. You are much appreciated. On a side note, both tucker and jazz have been written out in this story. Since this is au in this version of the Danny phantom universe they don't exist. I love both tucker and jazz has characters I just don't see a way to work either of them in. in the flashback of this chapter I will introduce Danny's brother jack who is not in any way shape or form a male version of jazz. He is a completely different character who is in no way connected to jazz in anyway shape or form.**

 **Also, this is a dxs story, strictly dxs. I just want to make that very clear.**

 **Also for those you who know the movie this is based on; the spirit of Christmas came out in 2015 but for the purposes of this story I'm making it 2018 so the year that Danny died was 1923.**

 **In other news I do not own the cover art it was done by a friend of mine**

 **Twitter: AtlasWasHere**

 **Instagram: .here**

 **That being said Let's get started**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: mysteries abound**

 **Over looker's pov**

Sam's whole world had been turned upside down. She didn't believe in ghost now she did. She thought she was going to have the inn to herself while she figured out how to get it appraised, now she had to share it with Danny. The worst part of it was, she didn't mind it… not one bit.

Danny had gone up to his bedroom, after showing Sam his other form. Sam had retired to the kitchen table to finish her champagne. In one turn of events and perhaps even irony, Danny and Sam were both thinking the same thing; that this was going to be the most interesting holiday season they'd had in quite some time.

Coming out of her thoughts Sam took another sip of her drink, as she heard approaching footsteps. She wasn't sure if it was Danny or Lancer, both were still around. She however, didn't turn her head to check.

"I figured you'd be gone" Danny said with a scowl has he opened the refrigerator and got out a huge turkey leg. He the closed the door and took a huge bite much to Sam's disgust.

"I'm not leaving. You should know this inn will be appraised and it will be sold, no matter what you do to try and prevent it and- "Sam begin her glass still in hand, before she was cut off.

"And whoever buys it, how do you think they would feel to have a ghost with their guest every holiday season." Danny replied with a smirk taking another bite of the turkey leg. Bile rose promptly in Sam's stomach at the site of the ghoul before her eating away has if his life or rather after life depended on it. She didn't even know a ghost needed to eat. She made a mental note to ask about that on a later date.

"I realize that and I'm assuming you can't leave, right?" Sam inquired though she knew the answer. It took all the will she had not to make a remark about his devouring of the animal carcass, (with her being a vegetarian and all) but she figured it better to focus on the matter at hand. Danny nodded she continued.

"The way I see it, someone is keeping you here unable to pass on, whatever that may be for you. It's like a curse. If we break the curse you can pass on; if you pass on the inn can be appraised and sold without you being here… what I'm trying to say is it's in both our best interest to break your curse."

Silence filled the room, Sam sipped her champagne and Danny took big bites of his turkey leg has Sam cringed. Danny pondered Sam's words, he knew she had a point. It would be nice to leave this place. To get out of his prison.

It would be 95 years this year. Out of each year he got 12 days. The rest of the time it was like he was floating through some sort of black abyss, not really anywhere. The possibility of being really done with this life, not haunted by the past or by anything, just free. He liked the sound of that. That might even be worth working with this infuriating modern woman he had thought.

It would be nice to be reunited with love ones long lost, he supposed. "Okay so say someone has cursed me, someone is keeping me here how do we stop it, we have what 10 days left, I mean-" Danny looked down cast the turkey leg long forgotten.

Sensing his pain Sam grabbed his hand has she stood up and began to try and comfort him. To his surprise, he let her. "Hey look at me. Do you remember your memories from your life?" she asked scared of the answer. If he didn't remember that would make what they were trying to do a whole lot harder.

"Some of them yes." he said bitterly and quite vague as he took his hand from hers. Hurt panged through Sam's heart at the sudden action but she buried it deep. A feat the woman was much used to by now. "You're gonna have to tell me. We need to deduce who in your life would want to do this to you."

The spirit nodded and sat down across from where she had been sitting before. This bid the woman before him to sit back down. She knew this was painful for him, her heart ached for doing this to him, but alas she knew it to be for the greater good. "Now do you remember how you died?"

The ghoul looked away, his eyes watering. "I was murdered" he said softly. He still refused to look her in the eye. Sam hated this she was questioning a man about his life and death.

She couldn't imagine how hard this must be for him. She never hated her job, but in this moment, she did. She wondered what it was all for. She wondered if it was even worth it. For a microsecond, she almost wished she had just gone home for the holidays.

Sam shook her head, she had come so far both metaphorically and physically she was so close, to getting her promotion she could taste it. She just need to get this inn appraised and she'd have everything she'd worked so hard for.

She couldn't give in now no matter what the cost. She had made her bed now she had to lie in it. Still though she wanted to make this has painless has possible for the ghost.

"I know this might be a hard question but how?" the apparitions face turned angry has his eyes flashed green. He had a wild rage filled look in his eyes for a second. It was filled with anger, sadness, pain and loss. He banged his hand hard on the table. "What the hell does it matter!"

He realized that his anger was out of control. The phantom pinched the bridge of his nose to calm down. He instantly felt a pang of guilt through his body for losing his temper in front of a lady. He was a gentleman after all. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Sam waved it off, she didn't scare easily she just wanted to begin to unravel this mystery.

She opened her mouth to speak but the blue-eyed wonder beat her to it. "as you know my mother and father owned this inn, they died and I was the heir. I had a brother jack, and then there was Valerie."

Danny smiled has he said the name Valerie then just has quickly has it came it went. Sam listened with vibrancy as he began to tell his tale. She decided to tease him a bit.

"Ahh so there was a woman." She said with a playful chuckle, Danny paused and took Sam in. He wasn't in the mood for humor. "There's always a woman." Danny responded darkly. Sam decided to press on.

"Did you love her?" Sam asked curious. Danny's eyes flashed green momentarily but he kept his composure. "I did, until she betrayed me for my only brother, that much I remember." Sam didn't respond all traces of her amusement gone. She just listened to him speak.

"I remember it clearly, we were together and I was involved in less than decent activities." Sam was taken aback by this. She was shocked yet intrigued. She had always paid attention in history class. History was like the ultimate comic book.

It told tale of villains. It showed how dark humanity could get, how cruel we all can be at our very core. But it also showed that for every villain there will be a lot more heroes. For every bad deed, there will be a lot more good. History showed darkness within our light and the light within our darkness.

Because that's what humanity was, it was both.

Yes, she enjoyed history in her school days, but just now was she realizing what she had here. She had heard tales of history from all time periods, from books and teachers, some stories from her grandmother here and there, but she had never heard history from the mouth of the being.

She had the rare opportunity to hear a piece a history that had never been told because nobody knew this but Danny. "What kind of less than decent activities?" the girl inquired pulling herself out of her reverie, though she treaded carefully, as to not trigger anything.

Danny hesitated to speak fidgeting a bit. He rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness.

"He means he was a bootlegger." said lancer calmly both Danny and Sam jumped at this neither of them knew when the man had entered the room or how long he had been there. Lancer just chuckled at their in-sync reaction.

Sam was a little taken aback. She would have never had him pegged. If a bootlegger during the prohibition was the modern equation of a drug dealer then jeez, was her judge of character that wrong.

"It's wasn't something I was proud of…" he started Sam cut him off. "Hey, you don't have to explain yourself to me, we all do things we're not proud of." Sam said sadly and honestly looking into eyes from across the table. He gave a half smile and continued.

Who was she to judge?

"The day I can trace it all back to was when my cousin Ethan came back home…"

* * *

 **Flashback the Fenton inn 1923**

Danny Fenton found himself staring at miss Valerie Grey yet again. He just couldn't stop. He was smitten with her, he loved her. She wasn't his. He feared she may never be his, with both parents dead. The inn left to he and his brother Jack Jr. was failing. Neither of the boys had been prepped to run an inn, with the parents dying so suddenly there wasn't time. Now it seemed has if any hope of keeping the inn afloat had died with Jack and Maddie Fenton

Jack Sr. and Maddie had been such lively people. They were oddballs yes but kind has ever and people didn't seem to mind. Most people anyway Danny's brother jack was another story entirely. Danny was almost convinced that jack secretly wasn't jack and Maddie's child. Maybe he had been switched at birth with his real brother and his real brother was someone who he could actually get along with at least somewhat, but he figured fate wasn't nice enough to him for that.

Both Jack and Maddie had fallen ill due to influenza, and it took them so quick. It was like one minute Danny and Jack jr. had 2 parents, then they had none. Then they were left to keep the inn afloat.

If Danny and jack argued while their parents were alive, it only increased following their deaths. Jack would do anything he could to upset his older brother, and Danny's patience with his little sibling was few and very far between.

More often than not, Danny found himself gazing at the very rich, very illusive, very beautiful ,Valerie Grey. He wanted to give her the world, far more than a man who owned half of struggling inn could give her. He stood at the bottom of the stairs blue eyes gazing at her from afar mouth agape almost drooling.

"Brother you should talk to her, because if you don't I might just have to." Came a deep voice cutting him out of his reverie. His brother smirked and let off a condescending laugh his blue eyes alight with mischief and just a glint of something else Danny couldn't quite identify. Danny cleared his throat and turned to see his brother coming down the last few steps. Danny scowled.

Something about his brother made his blood boil, it was more than just a mild sibling rivalry neither could explain it but they both had a severe distaste for the other. It was almost a tragedy jack looked an awful lot like Danny maybe an inch or two taller.

The brothers wore the same well-dressed suits, even slicked their hair down in the same way. They had the same ice blue eyes, the same tannish pale skin but underneath all that the brothers couldn't be more different. It almost seemed ironic how they had been born looking so alike but the similarities ended there. It was almost like a cruel trick like fate dangling a gold brick, laughing in is face and saying, "Oh you almost had a brother but instead I gave you a demon in human flesh." Or at least that's how it seemed to Danny.

Shaking his head of these thoughts Danny stuck his finger out in warning and simply said, "Stay away from her!". He then walked away his brothers taunting laughter in his ear. He knew it was now or never he had to work up the courage he had to ask Valerie out.

Her back was turned and she wore a yellow dress below the knee and an orange hat. It was a stunning contrast with her soft darker brown skin. Her curly black hair hung beneath the hat and it was long and down her back. Danny's breath hitched in his throat at the sight.

He sucked it up he had come this far he wasn't turned back now. "Ms. Grey!" he called she stopped in her tracks and turned back to look at him her turquoise eyes alight with curiosity.

Her eyes bore into his and he choked on his words again. He had never been smooth with women, the exact opposite of his brother. "Well?" Valerie inquired now a little confused. What had he called her for? He looked like deer caught right in the headlights.

"W-w-would you like to accompany me for an evening?", he stammered out. Valerie smiled then breathed a sigh of relief, for a moment she had thought him to be the bearer of bad news.

"I'd love to" the girl replied with a smile. The rest was history, the two were pretty inseparable very fast. Danny had done what he had thought to be impossible he had gotten the girl of his dreams, he had finally beat his brother at something, not that it was about that.

Over the course of the next six months he and Valerie had fallen for each other, of course disaster was looming just around the corner. Christmastime was approaching and the inn wasn't doing any better. He had wanted to marry Valerie but, how could he?

What kind of life could they have together with he and his brother on the verge of losing the inn? He pondered these things very often.

Danny sat idly in his room looking sadly at the engagement ring he had for his beloved. He couldn't give it to her just yet, he figured. He needed to solidify their future. He needed to make sure he could really give her and any family they might have a good life.

A knock sounded at the door, Danny prayed to whatever deity that it wasn't his brother. "Come in." he said putting the ring away hurriedly. To his delight, it was his cousin Ethan.

He had short blond hair and green eyes, a sure black sheep in their dark-haired family, even his mom had been a brunette. "Ethan it's been so long. How have you been?"

Ethan smiled has he further entered the room and embraced the Fenton. After their quick hug, Ethan pulled a brown wooden chair. He sat it near Danny and sat in it so the two cousins could catch up.

"Oh, Ethan you have no clue what a relief it is to see you again, jack has been driving me up the wall." Danny stated with a dark chuckle, it was nice to have Valerie but he longed for the male conversation. Something was different about Ethan but Danny didn't know what. He had always been quite the trouble maker, in their younger days the two had gotten into all types of charades… but this felt different.

Ethan could tell that his cousin was sizing him up, trying to figure out what he was going to say. What really brought Ethan back? This was the man who left his wife and child to go on "business ventures".

He tried to lighten the mood by giving off a chuckle before speaking. It didn't work. "So how are things going at the inn?" said Ethan trying his hardest to sound casual. Danny felt very annoyed at this, of course Ethan knew how things were going here. He had to know.

"You know damn well how things are going at the inn!" Danny said mildly annoyed trying his hardest to keep his cool. " Okay fine , that's why I came back. Winifred tells me there is a girl you fancy… I think I know a way for you to get some money."

Danny blinked for a second confused "wait how does your wife know about my girlfriend?" Ethan now sighed in annoyance, he was ready to get the point. "focus okay Danny, I'm going to Montreal for a job." Now Danny was paying full attention.

Suddenly the air grew tense with finality still he raised an eyebrow and said, "what kind of job?" Ethan leaned in close worried about what he was going to say. He prayed to whatever deity that no one heard.

"selling alcohol…" Ethan whispered just loud enough for his cousin to hear he left the statement hanging in the air like a poisonous gas that could very well kill them both. Danny took it in for a moment. He took in all the emotions he felt; shock, fear, guilt, intrigue, relief. The room fell silent for a couple minutes neither man saying anything. The only sounds were their racing hearts, that seemed has if they were competing on which one could go faster.

Danny had a million things he could have said. He could have said "no way! Are you insane?" or maybe "we could get arrested." Or Perhaps, "I shouldn't. I should leave well enough alone. I should stick with the inn try to make some money off of it. I should not go against the law."

He thought each one of those things, even opened his mouth a couple times and almost said one of them, but he didn't. all he did was picture the money and how happy him and Valerie would be together. How great of a life they would have. how happy their kids would be playing in a world where money wasn't much of an issue.

So instead he asked, "How much will it pay?"

* * *

 **Flashback ends**

 **Present day**

 **Overlooker's pov**

Sam had been enthralled listening to is account of everything. He had been so open with her. A part of her felt bad, like she was prying into something she should have stayed out of.

Still she knew there was no turning back now. Now she had opened Pandora's box. She had let all the dark and gritty stuff out of it. As the legend goes, once you open Pandora's box it can never be closed.

She told her self that this wasn't selfish, that it was helping him too. That may have very well been true, still it didn't stop the hurt she felt for him to have to relieve the days leading up to his death.

She felt for him, she did but they had to finish this. They only had ten days left after all. She took a big gulp and spoke.

"So what happened after that?" he didn't respond right away and gave her a pointed look. He got up looking emotionally drained from the retelling.

"That's enough for today don't you think." He stated but it wasn't a question. He was done for the day. "Look I understand this is hard but…"

Danny snapped, eyes flashing green snarling teeth baring themselves. He stood up knocking the table down that had once been in-between them. He leaned so close to her face she could feel the heat of his breath on her. "How the hell could you possibly understand this? I don't even fucking understand it! 95 years Sam! 95 fucking years of this, and I don't know why I'm here! Until you came into my life the thought never crossed my mind that someone has been keeping me here! So forgive me I don't want to tell you my life story in a god damn day!..."

It wasn't until then he realized how angry he'd gotten. Sam looked very taken aback, to say the least. Danny's normally messy hair had become even more messy. He was slick with sweat and his face was beat read in anger. His eyes were wild and glassy like he couldn't decide between balling his eyes out or destroying everything he could with a baseball bat.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself. Sam let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "… I may look like a young man Sam, but I'm old and tired. I'm just so tired." A few tears slipped from his eyes to both his shock and Sam's. he quickly wiped them away and regained his composer.

Sam walked up to try and comfort him, but he lightly swatted her hand away. "As I said we're done for tonight" said the spirit with all the control and pose he could muster, though he felt like breaking inside.

He changed into his ghost form and floated upstairs, leaving Sam alone with the aftermath.

* * *

 **a/n: wow that was the hardest chapter to write. Namely because I had to write a romantic flashback for Danny and Valerie. Which was torcher for me. I am I strickly dxs shipper only so that really cut me. I don't mind writing Danny and Valerie has exes but I hate writing it has current even if it's just in a flashback. Next chapter will be posted in 3 days thanks for being patient. Also I think I need help editing. I'm doing my best but I'd love help and pointers so if anyone has the time let me know.**


	5. Strange Happenings

**a/n: has promised I am back. This will be a short but eventful chapter. From here on out the chapter lengths are going to kind of vary. So be prepared. Also, I want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. It was supposed to be posted on the 4** **th** **but I had a lot of homework due that day then yesterday I was very sick and slept for a lot of hours, today I'm still pretty sick but I want to post this chapter today. i'm still gonna post the next chapter tomorrow so i can stay on** **schedule**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Strange happenings**

 **Overlooker's pov**

Sam Manson lay fast asleep in her bed, her tumultuous day long forgotten. Sam had always relished in sleep and thrived at night. It was the one time she was at peace; the one-time life didn't really get to her.

It was as if in the confines of her dreams, she felt she was untouchable. In truth we are never untouchable, there is always some evil somewhere waiting in the shadows to pull us right into the dark abyss.

"go away"

"stop trying"

"get out"

Suddenly violent whispers flooded Sam's subconscious and fought their way to the surface. In the dark room, she quickly realized the voice wasn't coming from her mind, but from somewhere in her room.

Amethyst eyes flew open in shock, she looked at the now cracked closet door and heard the whispers intensify. Her body was now slick with sweat. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this riled up. Dare she say afraid? No Sam Manson didn't fear anything, or at least that's what she told herself.

Most of the times when it came to things like this, she was far too afraid to even admit she was afraid. She had to repeat a mantra to herself to will herself to stay calm. It was probably Danny. This was his revenge for her pushing him to tell more.

He was messing with her. Yeah that was it. He was messing with her. She hoped…

* * *

Danny Fenton was in his room ironing his shirt. It had been the same room that was his in life. He was sentimental he supposed. To be quite truthful he didn't know why. Why he missed life so much. It's not like it ever did him any favors.

It was unfair really. Everything that had happened to him was unfair. He had a life. It was by no means perfect, but he had a life damnit. A roof over his head, food to eat, someone he loved who loved him back…

Okay well two out of three wasn't bad. He was going to propose. He thought he was going to get married, then he was just murdered out of the clear blue sky. He shook his head from those thoughts. They didn't matter now, everyone he knew and loved was long dead, himself included.

He couldn't dwell on the past, he was here for 9 more days, and maybe now for the first time in 95 years he wouldn't be here after that. Maybe he would finally be free? He could move on from this life and let it all go.

He wondered if Sam was right briefly. What if finding out who killed him didn't break the curse. What if there was no curse and he was just stuck here in this phantom of a life forever. Danny got a glassy look in his eye at the thought. Smoke rose from his shirt he was ironing.

He had singed it. "shit" he swore. He began to walk to his closet to get another one. Suddenly Sam came barging in. whatever she was going to say was lost to both of them. She opened her mouth and then closed it. her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and amusement at the shirtless Danny.

I mean not that she had really looked too hard before, but she knew he was hot to say the least. He was tall, blue eyed, dark haired and completely and utterly ripped. I mean just the perfect specimen body. Yeah that last part Sam wasn't prepared for when she barged into his room to scold him for trying to scare her the previous night.

At Sam's reaction Danny took this opportunity to smirk before becoming serious. "I'd appreciate it if you'd not come in my room. Especially while I'm not decent." That's when Sam stopped gawking and got her barring's.

"Well then I would appreciate it if you'd not come in mine especially while I'm asleep." At this Danny looking shocked, blue eyes alight with confusion. For a moment, he even forgot about his shirt, or lack thereof.

"I didn't come in your room" Danny stated calmly and honestly still looking slightly confused. "You did before." Sam counted a fire in her eyes to find out the truth. Danny sighed staying calm. He looked right into her eyes, "Well I wouldn't now."

Sam Manson's breath hitched in her throat, her mouth was agape. The air in the room suddenly grew hot. They both felt it through they tried to play it off. Both parties were silent for a moment, they just let the air around them permeate.

Sam finally spoke after a while. " I believe you." She stated calmly and honestly. Danny turned to blush. He had never had this much heat and passion in one room, not even with Valerie. A slight pang of guilt rung through him at the thought of that.

Just has quickly has that came however it went. Things became awkward for a moment. What was he thinking? This was a living woman. A woman whose only interest in him was to help him pass on, so that she could move up the ladder at her job.

Besides once he passed on he was never going to see her again. Why did that hurt him so? He barely knew her. Then again, he barely knew Valerie…

He decided he needed to stop being a fool. He had been a fool for Valerie and that led him literally to his grave. "I uh need to get dressed" Danny said stuttering over his words. When the hell did he begin stuttering around her?

Sam nodded, then gave him a smile despite herself. "Meet me downstairs I just thought of something." The girl said almost excitedly. She left the room the rather quickly has requested but not before looking at the shirtless wonder once more.

The door closed leaving Danny with his thoughts; thoughts that were now more jumbled than they had been in the past 95 years.

* * *

A now fully dressed Danny Fenton paraded down the stairs. Once the boy was in the kitchen he found Sam waiting on him sipping yet another glass of champagne. He ignored this feat and quickly made his way to the refrigerator pulling out all the food he could find.

This consist of stuffing, some bacon wrapped turkey he had to carve, some gravy and mashed potatoes, and even some mac and cheese. He piled his plate up with has much has it could hold and put it in the microwave.

Sam tried her best to ignore the ever-upsetting smell of meat. Soon enough though Danny's food was warm and he sat down at the same table and began chowing down. She couldn't take it anymore she had to ask.

"Why are you always eating?" Sam asked her curiosity had gotten the best of her. He was a ghost, surely he didn't need to eat. So, what was the deal? Danny just cracked a smirk and countered. "Why are you always drinking?" he said gesturing to her champagne. She scoffed.

"First of all, I am not always drinking, and there is nothing wrong with a nice glass of champagne. And second you can't just counter my question with another question. I asked you first you have to answer." Sam said matter of factly. She wasn't going to let this go, but it didn't mean Danny couldn't fight her kicking and screaming all the way down.

"I can do whatever I please, it's my inn." Danny said trying to sound firm, but he came off has more playful. Sam pouted lightly "come on I'm curious, I mean you're a ghost and you don't have to eat so…" Sam trailed off hoping Danny would finish.

He gave in, she was too cute to not oblige. "if you must know I just like eating. I don't get to experience much when I'm back seeing has I can't leave the grounds. I want to experience something I did when I was alive. It might sound crazy but I feel like if I don't I'll disappear."

The air grew solemn around them for a moment, Danny was looking away from her. He could never tell her anything personal while looking her in eyes. He was terrified of what he might do if he found her looking back with those perfect amethyst eyes. Sam sensed him trying to distance himself, she made a move to comfort him.

She put her hand on his, he didn't pull away and though he tried to stop himself he still found his head turning to look at her. "It doesn't sound crazy at all." Said Sam has they both begin to blush. For just a moment neither party turned or pulled away, then Danny thought better of it.

He slid his hand from hers and looked away, "What was it you thought of before?" he said changing the subject has he began shoveling food into his mouth. It took Sam a moment to get her Barings. It seemed in some moments that they were getting along, you know a little two well. Then the next moment he'd completed flip the script.

How could there be so much between them one moment and nothing there the next. It was damn on confusing. She supposed it was a good thing. He was a ghost, she wasn't. he was dead, she was alive. He was supposed to be passing on soon, she was supposed to be helping him. When did this whole thing become even more complicated than it already was?

Pulling herself out of her thoughts she answered him. "Since it wasn't you in my room last night, there is only one explanation. There is another ghost." She said surprisingly calm. Before she got here she didn't believe in ghost at all, now she was not only used to one ghost but entertaining the possibility of there being another one.

What was even more surprising is it didn't exactly bother her. She actually thought it was kind of cool that there were things out there that couldn't be explained. Danny on the other hand well his head was reeling.

Another ghost? Another ghost. there was only one person that another ghost could be. Sam didn't need to say it. they both knew. The other ghost had to be his killer. How the hell long had he been rooming with his killer? This whole situation was now way more twisted and complicated.

Danny found himself shoveling even more food in his mouth. Sam cringed again at his eating. They didn't have time for this. They had to figure this out in time. "Danny, I know this is hard right now, but we can't afford to waste any more time. You have to tell me what happened next."

He gave her a weak smile. He knew she was right. He had to listen. "okay." He said downcast. "well needless to say I agreed to the Montreal deal. I was packing and that's where things begin to go south…"

* * *

 **Flashback Fenton inn 1923**

Jack Fenton jr. came booming down the stairs. "Ethan!" he called angrily the boy stopped in his tracks. "I don't want any bullshit, I just would like to know what ridiculous charade you and my idiot brother have gotten yourselves into this time."

It was a little-known fact that Ethan was sort of the black sheep of the family. His 5'10 stature made him easily the shortest of the Fenton men. If that wasn't bad enough, his blond hair made him stand out like a sore thumb.

Then there was the fact that he was always leading Danny straight into trouble, yeah that was bad. It was also a little-known fact that Ethan was quite scared of jack. The man being the tallest in the family and by far the most intimidating.

"P-p- please ask your brother" Ethan stammered out. jack glared sternly at his cousin. "I'm asking you, now spill." Jack bellowed. Ethan didn't care if Danny had sworn him to secrecy in that moment he was just trying not to pee his pants.

Ethan told everything.

* * *

 **Flashback ends**

 **Present day**

Danny hadn't been present when Ethan had told jack everything, but of course Ethan riddled with guilt had told Danny what he had done before they left for Montreal. Sam took in this new information.

"So, I'm gathering jack wasn't happy about the deal?" Sam asked trying to keep track of all the information. Danny gave off a dark chuckle. "That would be a vast understatement." Danny stated bitterly. The gears in Sam's head began turning. "Do you think he killed you?" Sam offered.

At this Danny paused he knew it was a possibility, he wasn't sure. There were many suspects. "I don't know. I'd like to say my own brother wasn't capable of something like that. But I don't know." Sam thanked whatever deity that she was an only child.

Sam was good at puzzles has a kid. She could solve mysteries of all sorts, she was clever and cunning. That was still in her. But this, she thought briefly maybe she couldn't do this. Maybe she couldn't break his curse. That thought left her head had quickly has it came.

She was Sam Manson. She was smart and cunning, and she could do it, at least that's what she told herself. She hoped she was right. "we'll figure it out Danny." She said softly. He gave off a weak smile. He wasn't so sure.

She wanted to prove him wrong. She wanted to help him. The more time she spent there the less it became about getting the inn appraised. She wanted to help him. She hoped she wasn't in way over her head. She hoped she wasn't giving him false hope.

"I promise" she said stubbornly, she wasn't going to let this other ghost win. She was going to use her defiance to beat this latest adversary.

She hoped.

* * *

 **a/n: so yeah kind of a short one. Like I said the chapter lengths will vary now. Look out for my next update. Also if anyone wants to help me in editing my stories it's be great. I'm doing my best.**


	6. The Bartender

**a/n: I'm back has promised. Okay well let's get this party started. This is a little longer one hope you enjoy. Please review.**

 **Chapter 6: The Bartender**

* * *

 **Overlooker's pov**

It was around noon and all was quiet at the inn. Lancer was downstairs cleaning and Danny was in the kitchen eating, and Sam was having yet another glass of champagne. Nothing was out of the new ordinary there. Until there was a knock at the door of course.

Lancer leaned the dust pan and broom he was using against the wall and walked over to answer the door. Once there he saw a friendly looking somewhat plus sized Japanese-American woman, with kindness in her eyes and a smile on her face.

She was about lancers age so she had a few wrinkles here and there but she looked good. She held a bottle of champagne in her left hand. Lancer's heart was in his throat, sweat beading through his pores.

"P-P-P Patricia" he stammered out in utter shock. He was extremely nervous, it was no secret that mr. Lancer fancied the woman before him. She would stop by every now and again with some excuse, though the truth was she just wanted to rile him up. The woman laughed a little at the man's antics. "I've told you Lancer, call me patty." Stated Patricia Ishiyama smile not leaving her. He smiled too. His nerves calmed a bit. He took a slightly visible deep breath.

"The you can call me William." Stated Mr. Lancer. she seemed like she was waiting for something. Then he realized he didn't invite her in. "I'm sorry Patty why don't you come in out of the cold." Said the man opening the wooden door wider allowing the woman to come in.

Hearing the door shut brought Sam out the kitchen to greet the woman. "Hi, I'm Sam" said Sam her hand out stretched to greet the woman before her. Patty shook it warily sizing her up. She cocked an eyebrow looking at Sam who was looking back a little confused.

"You're the girl you kept calling my brother." Said the woman has Sam let go of her hand. Now Sam was very confused. Ishiyama laughed lightheartedly and waved it off. "The sheriff." She clarified. It was Sam's turn to laugh, though hers sounded a little more nervous.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry about that." Sam said, Patty waved it off. "It's fine really. It gave my brother and I a good laugh." Patty said with a light laugh. Sam glared a little playfully. "har de har har" she said in a sarcastic voice.

The woman waved her off again and turned to lancer who had returned to sweeping. "William, the reason I came over here to talk to you was, as you know I own a bar not too far from here and a lightbulb exploded there's glass everywhere it's quite horrible really. I was wondering if I can use the tavern here for my annual-"

No one noticed when Danny had entered the room but he was standing kind of far off glaring at the woman. "Absolutely not!" Danny said cutting off the woman efficiently. She looked utterly shocked to say the least. She attempted to match the ghost glare but he was far to good at it.

"And who are you?" Patty questioned. That's when Danny realized his grave error. No one could know who he was. If they found out all hell would break loose in the small town of amity park. He looked to Sam to answer for him. He couldn't think of anything to say, he was never good at bending the truth.

Sam thought quick, "D.J., his name is D.J." Sam said that was the best she could do in such short notice. Danny scoffed he couldn't help it, as everyone else stood silent awaiting his reaction. "It is most certainly not!" Sam took this opportunity to walk over to Danny and drag him out of the room.

"Excuse us for a moment." The woman told Patty. Both Lancer and Patty were speechless to say the least. their eyes were as wide has dinner plates. Once out of earshot of both Lancer and Patty Sam berated, "What the hell is wrong with you! Do you want her to figure out who you really are?"

Danny's eyes flashed green in annoyance. "I want her gone. Were you not dangling the slim chance of being useful I'd want you gone has well so I can have my solitude." Danny said not knowing if he really believed what he was saying or he was just trying to convince himself. it was all so confusing.

"Well forgive me for cutting into your brooding time." Sam countered sarcastically. Danny pouted, but followed Sam back into the lobby nevertheless. Danny and Sam walked in on Lancer and Patty talking happily with laughter in both of their voices.

Sam and Danny smiled matching knowing smiles and made a mental note to tease lancer on a later date. Upon noticing Danny's reentrance patty sashayed over to Danny. "look Mr. D.J., I really need to use your tavern here. My patrons will be terribly disappointed, and it's Christmas…" Patty half-begged batting her eyelashes.

Danny paused mulling it over, he hated to see a woman beg, even if it was the biggest show of malarkey he had ever seen. He still hated to see it. It almost had him agreeing right off the bat. However, he had to at least keep his pride intact.

"you own a bar?" he asked emphasis on the word 'you'. At this Patty looked offended. "Yes, is there a problem?" she said an eyebrow raised and a dangerous look in her eye, as if daring him to say what he really thought of a woman owning a bar.

Nervousness overtook him has he looked at Sam who was giving him a similar look. In that moment, Danny realized what men in his day didn't (or if they did they wouldn't admit to it) that the woman was in control and she was always right, even when she was wrong she was right.

He opened his mouth several times then shut it, he was caught between two powerful modern women, he had to choose his words very carefully. "Nothing. I mean no, no problem" he stuttered out. Patty dropped her gaze and laughed at him.

"I know what you met, and if men are such good bartenders prove it. You will be tonight's bartender and we'll see what they prefer." The woman said with a smirk. Sam chuckled completely bemused by the scene unfolding before her.

"Fine, but you'll be sorry you challenged me." Said Danny his confidence returning he knew alcohol, he knew it like the back of his hand and he was up for the challenge. With that Danny walked off leaving Patty Ishiyama to roll her eyes.

Sam chuckled again has her phone rung. Apology filled her eyes. "One minute." She said going back to the kitchen and answering her phone. "Talk to me" Sam greeted. On the other end was her boss. He was not what you would call happy at all.

"Sam what the hell is taking so long!" Her boss fumed. Sam paled and gulped. Clearly, she couldn't tell him that it was all true. That there was a ghost and she had promised to help him pass on so the inn could be appraised and sold. But was it really even about that anymore?

Could she tell him how this ghost and even lancer were growing on her? Even though she was barely ready to admit that to herself. Could she tell him that she had hoped she could spend the holidays there?

Could she tell him how she was enjoying helping him, how she was hoping she could succeed in time? Of course not, she couldn't tell him any of that. She couldn't tell him anything. So, she settled for "It's complicated here."

A sad look came into her amethyst eyes. her mouth curled into a frown. "Well uncomplicate it Sam I'm counting on you! If you want that promotion get it done!" the man screamed before hanging up on her. Normally this would be where the fight in Sam would come out.

She'd call him back and give him a piece of her mind, but now she didn't even know what that meant. She didn't even know where her mind was. It seemed like every part of her was pulling her into a different direction.

Sam felt a headache coming on at the thought. She rubbed her temples to keep her emotions at bay. Now was not the time for this. She had a mission to complete. She had a job to do. She was Sam Manson, she had this.

She hoped.

She sat town at her usual table and finished her glass of champagne in one gulp. She needed to focus. She needed to take her mind off everything. Tonight, was a party. "I'm going to get so shitfaced tonight" the young lawyer said to herself before pouring herself another glass of champagne.

* * *

The party was alive everyone was dressed casually, and the music was a nice blend of Christmas music. The tavern of the inn was packed with people from all walks of life. They all loved Danny's or rather D.J.'s drinks. They were so old fashioned and retro. Little did they know.

Danny stood behind the bar content. He hadn't been around the living besides lancer in many years. Ethan's daughter hadn't known about him coming back has a ghost. She owned the inn after her father and mother's death but spent very little time in it.

So aside from lancer Danny had spent most of the 95 years in solitude. Any anger he had at Patty had melted. He'd never admit it but he needed this. He hadn't felt this alive since before his death. He may have looked human for 12 days out of each year, but this was the first time he was acting like it.

Danny watched in amusement has the drunk people on the dance floor made fools of themselves in drunken hazes. Couples kissed, people dirty danced, people fell sloppily over their own two left feet.

The room was darkened a little and there were flashing lights. At the bar sat Sam along with Patty and Lancer, all three pretty heavily buzzed. "you know in this lighting D.J. you could be a dead ringer for Daniel Fenton." Patty said with a slight slur and a little drunken laugh.

If Danny wasn't already slightly pale, he paled even more. He almost ran, but he reminded himself she had had some alcohol. If Patty noticed Danny's reactions she didn't pay them any mind has she continued with her thought process.

"It's tragic tale his story really. He was killed on Christmas eve and his girlfriend married his brother. They had a baby not 9 months later and the baby died. The woman soon after. The best thing about the story was that people speculated the baby was really good old Danny boys and his girlfriend only married the brother to cover it up."

Patty finished in a gossip like way, she took another gulp of her whiskey. The bottle Danny was holding dropped at his feet. He ran from the room and Sam quickly followed. They were in yet another hallway. Sam wasn't quite has drunk has Patty, or perhaps she could just hold her liquor better.

Danny looked distraught, he was slumped into the wall using his hands to shield his ears from the noise that seemed to come at him from every direction. "Are you okay?" Sam asked him warily.

He spun around at the speed of light and turned to face her eyes wild and glowing green. He towered over her in an inhuman way. "Do I look okay Sam! if what she'd saying is true I left Valerie pregnant and alone. If what she's saying is true, I hated her all these years for betraying me, when I betrayed her. If it's true Sam, I am the biggest asshole on the fucking planet so no I'm not okay!"

Sam paused trying to tread carefully but she didn't like this side of Danny. The yelling, the feral look in his eyes. It unsettled her to say the least. He took in the disturbed look in her eyes, but he was too angry to calm down.

"Look calm down, I know this is upsetting news we need to keep our eye on the prize here." Sam said quickly regretting her choice of words. But atlas it was too late. Danny fumed. He was angry, he was distraught, he wasn't thinking rationally, and he was taking it all out on Sam. his eyes seemed to glow the most they had ever had. You could see pure rage in his eyes.

"oh, yeah the prize and the prize being your precious promotion! You are here so you can get your promotion you followed me to make sure I'm okay because if I don't cooperate with your little, tell all sessions. I won't pass on and get out of your way. You don't give a damn about me!" he bellowed.

Sam felt her heart clinch at the accusation. Now she was mad. Now she wasn't thinking clearly either and that was a dangerous combination for Sam. A fire lit in her eyes at this very moment, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe the accusations, or maybe it was just all her bottled up frustrations (perhaps even a combination of all three) but she snapped.

"your right, how could I? why the hell would I? you've made it more than clear you don't want me here, even though all I've done is try and help you. You brood all the time when you're not eating globs of food… and do you know what. I feel sorry for Valerie maybe you left her pregnant and alone or maybe you drove her right into your brother's arms, but she had to spend months with you. Stupid. Infuriating. Misogynistic. You!" Sam screamed.

Danny calmed his eyes went back to being blue, his eyes watered ever so slightly. Almost immediately Sam knew she had went way too far. She didn't mean most of it. she was angry and she made a mess of things. Her heart clinched in a way it never had before when she discovered his anger had melted away replaced by just plain hurt.

She had never felt so low. Moments passed in silence, both parties stood there waiting for the other to speak. Sam had opened her mouth and closed it trying to apologize about five times, but no apology seemed big enough.

Just has she was about to open her mouth again, Danny beat her to the punch. "I want you out by morning and this time I won't take no for an answer." The ghost of a man said eerily calm. A million things ran through Sam's head to say, but by the time she opened up her mouth he had disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Danny turned visible once he reached the top of the stairs. How could things go from so great to this. It wasn't fair. He was furious but he didn't know at who. He supposed it was himself. he had heard a possible version of what happened to Valerie from a drunken woman.

It wasn't the most reliable source, but he figured it was the closest thing he'd ever have to the truth. Now he wouldn't even be able to pass on. He had alienated the one person who was willing to help him. The one person who even could.

There was no way she would stay now. He said he wanted her out. he was mad at her. She went too far. She was infuriating. Never in his life had he met a woman so god damned infuriating. He wondered was it common for her generation or if she was just her own breed. He decided on the latter.

Yes Sam Manson was a lot of things; stubborn, opinionated, a little scarred (but hey who wasn't), kind, compassionate, grateful, smart, helpful, loving, lovable… the list went on and on. She was a lot of things all of them wonderful.

He had lost everyone who ever mattered to him a long time ago. What was one more? Who was he kidding? He had been alone before and he would have to learn to be alone again, probably forever. He was the phantom of the inn. Doomed and cursed to this god forsaken place whether he liked it or not. He had spent his life there and now he was doomed to spend his afterlife there.

His parents were gone, Ethan was gone, Valerie was gone, and now so was Sam…

Suddenly a light in the upstairs hallway came on. It was probably Sam. maybe she wanted to see him. Maybe she turned the light on to signal him. He had to find out. he turned into his phantom form and raced to the lights source.

He stopped in his tracks at what he saw. In a red satin, long beautiful ball gown, dark curly hair half up and half down, green eyes just has stunning has they had been, was Valerie. "Valerie." he whispered has if he said her name too loud she'd disappear.

She smiled a sad knowing smile, this vanished into thin air. "Valerie!" Danny screamed reaching out to the spot where he thought he saw her. Did he see her? Was it his own guilt coming to bite him in the ass? It didn't matter now, she was gone.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to the wind. Danny Fenton had a lot of apologizing to do. To his parents, Ethan, Valerie… Sam. he didn't know who he was apologizing to. He just knew right then he felt like the world's biggest asshole, on multiple accounts.

* * *

 **a/n: omg wow that was the hardest chapter I have ever had to write. I hate the idea of writing a fight for Danny and Sam and not having it resolve by the end of the chapter. It just makes the whole chapter feel super melancholy. But atlas it had to be done. Thanks for understanding.**

 **Just to clarify again this is a strictly DxS story, so don't worry guys.**

 **Also please review, if you like this story, please review. If you think this story could improve, tell me in a review. Please guys I know a whole lot of you are reading this story and not reviewing. I want to know what everyone thinks. I worked really hard to finish this story and get my friend to draw the cover art. So please please review, I like praise and criticism either one will suffice so please review.**

 **On the opposite note thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate it please keep going. That being said next chapter will be posted on the 10** **th** **. See you guys then. Thanks for reading all.**


	7. The Aftermath

**a/n: omg wow this story is coming along kind of fast guys. I hope you are enjoying. I apologize again for Danny and Sam's fight, it may or may not be rectified in this chapter. Without further ado, I give you chapter 7.**

 **Also let me apologize for the lateness of tis chapter I know it was supposed to be posted on the 10** **th** **but I'm in college and this is my finals week I had so much work it's not even funny. I spent four hours working on my final yesterday and I still have to revise an essay that's due Friday.**

 **So ideally, I'd like to get the next chapter too you guys tomorrow on the 13** **th** **, but it depends on how quickly I can revise my essay and how tired I am thereafter. That being said once that assignment is done the updates will follow the every three days schedule. Remember the story is finished but I must do some light editing to each chapter. Thanks for baring with me.**

 **I also wanted to thank everyone wo reviewed. I wanted to respond to the guest who reviewed.**

 **First off thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Oh and don't worry Valerie's purpose will be revealed. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **To everyone reading please review I would like everyone's opinion.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: the aftermath**

 **Over looker's pov**

 **Flash back 1923 the Fenton inn**

Valerie sat alone in her room pondering things. She was late, she was pregnant, and she hadn't told Danny before he'd left for his trip. Danny had been vague. He didn't exactly lie but he sure has hell didn't tell his girlfriend he was on his way to be a bootlegger.

She was looking the mirror sadly has she brushed her hair, she would have to tell him about the baby when he got back. There was a knock at her door. With both Danny and Ethan gone, there was only one person it could be. Jack; she loathed jack almost has much has Danny did.

If only for the way he constantly hit on her. He was not a gentleman like Danny was. Has far has Valerie was concerned he wasn't even a good person. What kind of man hit on their brother's girlfriend. He was the last thing Valerie needed right then.

"Go away jack!" she bellowed from the other side of the door. She hoped he wouldn't come in, seeing has there was no lock on the door. Unfortunately for her he ignored her request and came in anyway.

"I have something you might like to know." Jack began gaining Valerie's attention, she finally looked away from the mirror and looked toward Jack. Of course, she rolled her eyes soon after. "And what prey tell could you possibly know that's of any interest to me?" The girl stated bored her voice laced with sarcasm.

"It's about good ol Danny boy." The twisted brother stated with a malicious chuckle. Valerie gave off a laugh of her own good heartedly. She thought she midst well hear what lies jack had to tell this time.

"Danny and Ethan didn't go on a business trip they went to work for a bootlegger." Jack said truthfully a hint of smugness in his voice. The laughter fled from Valerie's face. She frowned and knitted her eyebrow's together. Every week or so jack would come to her with lies galore about Danny: he saw him with another woman, or he was drinking, one time he even tried to tell him that him and Ethan were having an affair.

She never believed any of it. She knew it was all just tall tale's but this seemed different. This seemed truthful. The gears in her head began to turn. She knew Danny had been vague about where he had been going. She knew he had went with Ethan.

She knew Danny had never lied about the fact that Ethan always drug him right into trouble in their younger days. She knew he needed the money. She knew it was true.

She wasn't going to give jack the satisfaction of letting him know she believed him though. "Get out!" she said softly. She met to scream it loud but her voice betrayed her. Her eyes watered, she tried hard to hold her tears until Jack left.

He made no move to leave instead he knelt beside her chair and pulled her into a comforting hug. She didn't know if it was the hormones or the vulnerable state the news about Danny had left her in, but she leaned into Jack's embrace and let her tears fall.

He hugged her softly while stroking her long curly hair, he whispered sweet nothings in her ears has she cried and she let him. She let herself cry in the arms of the man she loved, brother and she hated herself for it, but somehow, she hated the fact of what Danny was really doing in Montréal more.

* * *

 **Flashback ends**

 **The Fenton inn present day**

Sam Manson had packed all her things after the tumultuous night before. He wanted her gone and she had never been one to stay where she wasn't wanted. Some part of her felt a pang of guilt at the fact that she wouldn't keep her promise to Danny.

She knew that met his murder wouldn't get solved and he would be stuck in the same situation he was in before. Some part of her even felt this whole big thing was her fault. She went too far and said horrible things to him. He was right to want her gone she thought.

She couldn't afford to think about it now. What was done was done. The young lawyer grabbed her bag and purse and took one last look at the room before turning the light off and closing the door. She walked down the stairs hoping to not see Danny or Lancer. Either one was the last thing she needed, though one was arguably worse than the other.

After reaching the bottom of the stairs Sam sighed has she saw Lancer almost as if he were waiting for her. Lancer frowned at seeing her luggage. "Leaving without saying goodbye?" Lancer said seemingly accusing. Sam chuckled. "Haven't you heard Mr. Lancer leaving without saying goodbye is what I'm best at." Sam said somewhat sadly has she continued to walk towards the double doors.

"It doesn't have to be. You can stay." Lancer coaxed. Sam stopped walking, she didn't say anything has if she was mulling it over. "He asked me to leave." She said finally in a sort of soft voice. "Sam, Daniel hasn't interacted with a woman in 95 years, I'm sure he doesn't really want you to leave. Stay and talk to him. Don't run away from this." The man said softly.

Sam scoffed. "Run away from what! This was about getting the inn appraised. I couldn't do that, I failed, I'm done, it's over." The woman lied. She turned around again and began rolling her suitcase. "You know what Sam, you can lie to me and Danny, you can lie to your boss, but you can't lie to yourself when you look in the mirror you know the truth." The man said calmly yet truthfully.

The raven-haired woman heard him, but didn't show it she kept walking and this time she did go out the door. She went out into the bitter cold unforgiving air, yet somehow, she felt colder than it. She really was good at leaving without saying goodbye.

* * *

About two hours later found Sam, riding in her van back into the grounds of the inn. This time a Christmas tree was strapped to her roof. Mind you Sam was Jewish and had never in her life brought a Christmas tree, but this wasn't about her.

She made a promise to stay, to help Danny and despite what he said and what she herself said she was going to keep it. Leaving without saying goodbye was something she was good at and that was true, but what was also true was that Sam never broke a promise.

She was a woman of her word and loyal to those she cared about til the bitter end. This was something she had forgotten in recent years but it was still very much a part of her. After pulling up in the driveway and parking Sam paused before she got out of her car.

She pulled out her phone and looked at it bleakly in a moment of indecisiveness. She began flicking through the contacts till she found it. It was still labeled the same thing and surprisingly still in her contacts though she hadn't called the number in years.

"home" the contact said, she scoffed at the irony of the name has she contemplated not even going through with calling. That big enormous mansion had been a lot of things to her all the years Sam had lived there, none of which were home.

She hadn't spoken to the residents of that house since she was 18. The call was a message she still had in her phone. She was away for her first year in college ready to come home for the summer, until they told her, her grandmother died.

She didn't go home that summer, she didn't go home that Hanukah in fact she never went home again. That was ten years ago, she hadn't even called. Shaking her head of those thoughts Sam swallowed her pride and tapped on the contact dialing the number.

It was there house number. She didn't even have their cells. She only hopped they hadn't disconnected the phone, after all no one had house phones any more. The phone rung for a while, then sure enough the machine came on.

" _Hi you've reached Pamela Jeremy and Sammy kins … it's Sam mom. hush now dear… we are unable to come to the phone right now please leave a message and one of us will call you back."_

Beep…

It was still the same, they hadn't changed the answering service after all these years. Sam bit back tears. "Hi guys it's me, Sam, your daughter just in case you don't recognize my voice. I hope you guys are doing alright, and I want you to have a great Hanukah. Call me if you want to talk bye." Sam finished awkwardly she hung up the phone and gathered herself.

That was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

Sam grabbed her purse and went to get the tree off the root deciding to come for her luggage later. Once getting the tree off the roof, he lugged it to the double doors and sat it down to open it. once opened she drug the tree in and stood it up, then went upstairs to find Danny.

"Danny!" she called walking up the stairs. She heard a noise coming from her room and walked towards it. once she was in there the door slammed shut behind her. "What the hell!" Sam said a little freaked. She went to open the door but she couldn't, now she was really freaked.

Suddenly noises began coming from the closet. The same voice that had woken her up the other night. "Danny?" she called, no answer. She looked at the dresser and grabbed and empty vase and broke it the glass shattering everywhere but there was still a piece she could use to defend herself. she pointed it towards the closet.

"leave me alone!" she screamed throwing the remains of the vase into the closet this only seemed to anger the other spirit the noises intensified. Sweat beaded down her forehead, her eyes were wild. Sam began frantically trying to open the door. She wouldn't admit it but she was terrified.

What could she do? Who could she turn too? Was this it? Was she going to die right then and there? Suddenly the door burst open and the noises stopped, Danny stood there in his ghost form ready to fight, but the other ghost had already fled. Danny hugged Sam and she let him. Their fight didn't matter now. They had to unite again they had a common enemy.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to leave. I never did." he whispered in her ear has he held her. She laughed and smiled. "I know and me too." She said hugging him back and looking him in the eyes. They broke apart. "I have a surprise for you." She said trying not to show that she was still shaken up from what just happened.

He followed her downstairs has they both walked in on the bare tree standing up in the living room. It was lush and green and it's beauty made the room shine. He stood silent mouth agape. "Wanna decorate it?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course." Danny replied a matching smile. Just like that they began putting ornaments on the tree. "This is actually my first time buying a Christmas tree, I'm Jewish." Sam said trying to start a conversation. She knew Danny had a point that they never talked about her. Danny smiled at the new information has he put a Santa ornament on the tree.

"I would say I'm shocked but it's fitting." Danny said his signature lopsided grin on his face both parties began to blush. Danny felt something stirring in his heart that he didn't know if he had ever felt. "Do you have husband, boyfriend?" Danny asked nervously. Sam shook her head. " No I don't" she said sadly. Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

This felt wrong and unfair yet in many ways it felt so right. They continued putting miscellaneous ornaments on the tree. "I don't get it, why hasn't anyone snatched you up yet." Danny asked hoping he wasn't being to forward. It was very nice talking about her for a change. Sam on the other hand was starting to understand why Danny didn't like talking about himself. It was hard rehashing out things you'd rather forget.

At the same time, it was nice to talk, to someone you understood who understood you. It was nice to have a person. Even if he was a ghost. A fact that barely phased her anymore. "It's not like I haven't ever had someone just not someone I loved." Sam stated sadly her mind going back to what her most recent ex said about her not being capable of love.

"Don't people fall in love anymore?" Danny said curiously as he looked her in her amethyst eyes. Sam looked away a little scared of where this was going. "Some do, I haven't…" she trailed off. A part of her wall came down and she decided to make a confession. "sometimes I think I'm not even capable of it." the woman stated looking down.

He grabbed her chin and lifted it up, his ice blue eyes bore into hers, "You definitely are capable of love" he stated letting her chin go. She was silent for moment. She didn't know what made her say what she said next. It was like a damn broke and years of holding this in just pushed it out like a child coming from its mother's loins.

"When I was a kid I never really saw love. My parents' marriage midst well have been a business arrangement, two of the elite rich marring and bringing forth exactly one child, me. I think their marriage was less love more convenience. I feel that my parents love me I guess but if they do that always had a hell of a way of showing it. The only one in my family who I really felt like I could talk to, the only one who was right there at every turn was my grandma Ida. She died when I was 18, and I didn't even go back for the funeral. I haven't been back 'home' since I left for college." The girl said, she told her sad tale getting it off her chest.

Sam let out a breath she was holding. She had never told anyone that. "You were young, you were grieving you have to forgive yourself. You have to let yourself feel. It's what we're met to do in this life." Danny said pretty profoundly. Sam nodded but said nothing. She knew he was right. Eventually she had to forgive herself. She had to forgive her parents, maybe they did the best they could.

Maybe she took the first step today. All she knew right now was that she wanted to change the subject. She had had enough sharing for one day. Sam smiled at Danny. "You know if I fail, if I can't break the curse. I promise you won't ever spend Christmas alone you'll have a tree every year and I'll come and decorate it." Sam said smiling up at him. Danny said nothing but smiled back.

That was the first time she ever let herself think or say out loud that she might not succeed. She knew however that it was a very real possibility. They both knew that. Still they hoped for the best.

"I'm gonna keep watch in your room tonight in case the other ghost comes back." The apparition stated. Normally Sam would fight him tooth and nail. Say she could handle it herself. But part of being strong was knowing when to ask for help. Or rather when to accept it. she nodded.

They had to do this quick. The 12 days was almost up and sooner later her boss wanted her back at work. Sam feared the harder task was ahead of them. She hoped for the first time in a long time that she wasn't right.

* * *

 **a/n: so yes, Sam and Danny made up. Yay. See you guys next time.**


	8. I'm Starting to Like You Better

**a/n: wow guys this is coming along quick. Like I said I have all the chapters written and it's not too much more. Hope you guys are enjoying sorry for the long wait. I'm updating this today and since I'm done with finals I'll be keeping the schedule. This is the schedule:**

 **Chapter 9: December 17** **th**

 **Chapter 10: December 20** **th**

 **Chapter 11: December 23** **rd**

 **Chapter 12/epilogue: December 26** **th**

 **And thanks again to my faithful reviewer. I know I don't have to shout out I just really appreciate someone letting me know what they think of my writing. This is the first story I've finished since I quit writing in 2015 and I'm glad to be back writing and I really appreciate you reading and reviewing.**

 **Also to all my other readers who aren't reviewing for whatever reason, thanks for reading I hope you're enjoying the story. I appreciate you also.**

 **Without further ado**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: I'm Starting to Like You Better**

 **Overlooker's pov**

Danny had spent the night in Sam's room the previous night. He had sat a chair in Sam's room and watched the room all night. His nervous ice blue eyes had scanned the darkened room in a fret. He almost hated himself for getting her involved in this. If he'd known the dangers maybe he wouldn't have.

Still, that ship had sailed she was involved and invested in the situation. The most he could do was keep her safe. He knew has stubborn has Sam Manson was even if he tried to convince her to stop, she'd keep going.

There was no sign of the other ghost and Sam had slept peacefully. The ghost was grateful that, but still Danny didn't sleep a wink out of worry that if he did the other ghost might hurt her and it would be all his fault.

In his mind, she was his responsibility now. He had gotten her into this, plain and simple. Even if she didn't succeed she had tried and she didn't deserve to die for it. She deserved to go and live a normal life, to find love, to make up with her parents. He knew she deserved the world and he also knew he couldn't give it to her.

It was cruel, he was good at not being able to give women what they needed. He cursed this curse silently and wished it was all over. He wished that he could finally be at peace or be damned either one was fine with him, but living this cruel half-life being constantly reminded and slapped in the face for all his mistakes was wrong. It was cruel and he was ready to go.

The kettle gave off a shrill whistle has Danny pulled himself out of his reverie. He turned off the fire and got two mugs that were filled with instant coffee and poured the boiling water into the cups quickly stirring both cups making two hot cups of joe. Danny's ears perked up when he heard Sam's yawn fill the room.

Before he had said anything Sam sat down at the table and spoke. "Is that coffee I smell?" Danny brought the cups over to the table with a smile. "I thought that you could use it." Danny said leaving that sentence hanging in the air. Sam gratefully grabbed the cup and took a sip just has Danny sat down across from her.

All at once Danny's body became tingly something seemed to invade his mind and he froze. A feeling came to the back of his head has if he was being hit from behind. Then it hit him the familiarity of it all, that was the last thing he felt before falling to the ground lifeless. He was sure of it, that's how he died.

Sam looked at her companion strangely for a moment before taking another sip of her hot coffee. She normally didn't drink it black but it seemed like it fit the occasion. Danny stared blankly the beginning of tears forming is his ice blue eyes. The room chilled, and Sam shivered from the unforgiving air.

Danny's eyes began to flicker from their normal baby blue to the neon glowing green she had only seen on a few occasions. His fingertips were laced with frost and the table was beginning to be iced over. He gripped the table for dear life freezing it further. Sam began to notice ice on his cup working its way to freeze the once steaming hot mug. He seemed like he was an automaton who had been set back to his basic settings and couldn't remember how to do anything. So, he was just blank.

The temperature rose at an alarming rate. This wasn't like the coldness she felt when he was in his ghost form, nothing like that slight chill at all. The air was damn near freezing and she was in a sheer nightgown and robe. To make matters worse the temperature was still rising and Danny seemed to have no awareness of what he was doing. In fact, he had no awareness of anything at all.

Icicles began to form in her hair. She wanted to jump up and get a winter coat but it was like she was frozen solid, the air nipping painfully at her skin. Her cup of coffee quickly turned to ice. She dropped it in a violent shiver. She tried to speak but her voice wouldn't come to the surface, she was shell shocked.

She had to contact Danny somehow, but she was worried than any effort would be futile, as the temperature continued to drop.

She didn't try to hide it, she was scared. She told herself she wasn't capable of fear, but in that one moment she knew she was wrong. If he didn't gain control of his cyrokinesis he was going to freeze her to death.

"Danny!" Sam choked out the cold making her breath rasp. The temperature stopped dropping but Danny still didn't move. Sam breathed a slight sigh of relief, at the rising temperature. There was a pause, Sam didn't move no one did.

The air still a little cold but rising. "Danny?" She said again softly has if it were a question. Danny's eyes suddenly returned to his normal hue and his face gained emotion once again. "I- I was hit from behind." Danny said sadly.

"Y-y-you just remembered that?" Sam stammered out curiously, still a bit wary. Her body still hadn't recovered. Her skin was pale and despite the rising temperature she was still freezing. Danny nodded not noticing his companions condition, still not quite out of the trance.

"I had never been able to remember how I died before. It was like it was a toss of things, stabbed smothered, beheaded... I just couldn't remember but just now it hit me." Danny stated still a bit somber, noticing for the first time the ice on the table and Sam's condition. Danny his eyes widened out of shock. He jumped up and went to Sam's side to make sure she was okay.

"What happened?" Now it was Sam's turn to look shocked. "You mean you don't remember?" Sam questioned shocked and confused. Danny walked out the room and got a comforter from the couch, he quickly returned and wrapped Sam in it. she stopped shivering almost instantly and her body temperature began to rise.

"Thanks" Sam said with a smile some of her color returning. "Your welcome." Danny said smiling at the bundled-up Sam. Sam hoped Danny didn't remember that he had done this. She knew how he was, he'd never forgive himself even though it hadn't been his fault. Sam smiled back has Danny finally answered her question.

"No I don't remember anything. Until I heard you call my name, it was like I wasn't here in the kitchen with you drinking coffee. I was back in the Forrest, back in 1923, that night and I felt whoever it was hit me over my head." Danny confessed nervously.

"This is great!" Sam said uncharacteristically excited despite just nearly getting hypothermia. 'That was Sam' Danny thought briefly, life could knock her down then she'd just get back up, like it was nothing. It was one of things he loved about her.

"Now who was hit over the head?" Danny quipped Sam gave off a sarcastic chuckle. "This is a way of someone who didn't want you to know it's them. They hit you from behind and you were dead before you could see their face so that means it wasn't revenge." Sam said laying the foundation with a smirk. A lightbulb went off in Danny's head.

"So someone who was put up to it. I left Montreal early, Vlad wasn't too happy about it..." the gears in Danny's head began to turn. It had to one of Vlad's henchmen, someone he knew, someone he remembered. He felt a bad taste in his mouth at the betrayal. All the men had got along rather well, none of which he would have thought would kill him. He was more confused now than ever.

It showed on his face. His eyes were down cast, his mouth in a grim line. Would this ever be over? Grim thoughts filled his head. He knew very well they now had more questions than answers and still very little time.

Sam reached out and placed a comforting hand on his hand with a small sad smile. It seemed she was just about to say something when her phone rung. "I'll um be a second." She stood up throwing the blanket off and stepped out of the room to take the call, leaving Danny alone with his painful thoughts, a feeling the ghost was all to used to.

* * *

"Sam Manson" she said answering her phone. On the other end was her boss and he was fuming yet again. "Sam! Just forget the inn okay need you back here pronto!" The man bellowed. Sam was silent for a moment stuck in shock.

So here it was, her boss was asking her to leave and forget the inn. To come back to her job promotion basically in the bag. She didn't have to be here anymore. It was no longer in her best interest to stay there. At least that's how it felt before. Before, this was business, this was a job, a chore, but the fact was she wasn't the same person who first walked into that inn.

She had gotten used to the inn. she had gotten used to lancer, and patty and even the sheriff, but most of all she had gotten used to Danny. She wasn't ready to say goodbye. It belied a greater truth, she would have to say goodbye eventually.

Whether she stayed and stopped Danny's curse, or he just faded away till the next year she'd lose him either way. She knew in her mind that she had to go back to work. But her heart told a different tale.

She would go, but she'd come back. she'd still try her damnest to help him. She wasn't giving up on him. Besides she had the story now. She had all the information she needed to figure this out and she still could.

* * *

An hour later found Sam packed once again. She had said her goodbyes to lancer. She had looked at the tree one last time and now she was outside by her car. Danny was standing across from her. The snow was falling around them gently and neither of the minded. It was rather peaceful. "I shouldn't leave." Sam said looking down. Her eyes watered a bit.

Danny looked down at her and gently lifted her chin a feat which he had done many times. "Sam it's your job I understand." Danny said gently has he looked deeply into her eyes. "I made a promise." She said uncharacteristically soft and timid, her voice cracked.

"And you have kept it" Danny said he tucked a piece of her onyx hair behind her ear. He continued. "This is more hope than I've had in 95 years and that's because of you." Danny stated honestly. Sam gave him a small smile. "What if I can't break it? what if it's impossible?" Sam stated defiantly. Danny just cracked a knowing smile.

"Nothings impossible, I'm proof." It was Sam's turn to smile. Danny fished in his pants pocket and fished out a beautiful golden pocket watch, with a strange f logo on it. "It was my fathers, this was a logo he made up for our family. I want you to have it. That way no matter where I go I will always be with you." Danny said in a determined way.

Sam didn't argue she took the pocket watch. She knew deep down she wanted him to be with her always. She didn't know what in her told her to do this but it was like she couldn't stop. She pursed her purple stained lips and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He began leaning in to kiss her on the lips, slowly and she welcomed it, but just before their lips met he pulled away much to both of their chagrin. "You should go before you miss your flight." Danny said looking away to hide his blush. Sam was doing the same. She held the pocket watch in her hand tightly has she got in the car.

"I'll be back on Christmas Eve, I promise." Sam said before closing the door without waiting for a response. She knew if she did she would jump out and kiss him. So instead she drove off. In that moment, I don't think Danny ever regretting not kissing a woman more.

* * *

 **a/n: and another one bites the dust. We're more than halfway finished. I hope your enjoying this. These chapters took a lot out of me. l I have been going through some issues while writing this. Of course by the time I post this that will be long gone. You could probably tell by how dark this chapter got. But no matter we shall see what happens in the next installment.**

 **Let me know what you guys think I don't know how I did on this chapter hope you liked.**


	9. Playing Chess

**a/n: so, here's the next chapter as promised hope you guys enjoy enjoy. By the way, in my classes I got a B and a A. Thanks for sticking with the story guys, I**

 **appreciate all you guys so much.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: playing chess**

 **Overlooker's pov**

Danny and lancer sat idly playing chess in the living room. Danny had the black pieces and lancer had the white. Lancer noticed Danny was a very formidable opponent. He began to muse.

"Where did you learn to play chess?" Said Lancer his curiosity piqued. Danny smiled sadly. "From Vlad." Danny spat angrily he felt his blood boil. His eyes flashed green. Lancer looked taken aback never had he seen Danny mad. It was an unsettling experience to say the least.

"The guy over the bootlegging operation?" Lancer pressed albeit warily. Danny's face grimaced he closed his fist tightly, in anger.

"Yes and likely the man to have me killed." Danny steamed. Lancer honestly didn't know what to say next. He paused for a moment and refocused on the game. It was his turn. He moved his knight then took his hand off the piece.

Danny took a deep breath to calm his Anger and the air around them grew awkward. "He played chess?" Lancer inquired nervously has Danny planned out his next move. "Vlad masters wasn't a street level thug. He was a man of class. He wore business suits with pocket squares, fancy watches and tailor made shoes. He was the type of guy every man wanted to be. He was the damn devil in disguise." Danny said solemnly.

This time it wasn't anger. It was sadness, over all brokenness there was a deep pain held behind his tired eyes. It seemed like it wasn't just from talking about Vlad either. Lancer decided it was best to change the subject, though what he was changing it too might not be any better. He decided to try for it anyway.

"You miss her don't you?" Danny's whole being paused. He knew what lancer meant. The minute he said it he could see her smooth pale skin, that contrasted so perfect with her onyx black hair. He could see her amethyst eyes, her normally purple painted lips he regretted not capturing with his own. Of course he missed her but he wasn't about to give lancer the satisfaction.

Danny swallowed trying to play coy. He was never good at it. He thought of another plan of action. "What about patty?" Danny said 'two can play that game' he thought in his head.

Now Danny was smirking mischievous look in his blues eyes that unsettled lancer still. Lancer choked and began laughing nervously before gaining his composure and answering coolly. "What about Patricia?" Lancer replied has coolly has possible trying not to think of how she'd react if she knew he had just called her Patricia.

Danny chuckled light heartily. "What are you waiting for Mr. Lancer? You could be happy with this woman. You could have a life with her. Why won't you take the chance?" Danny finished.

Lancer stilled for a moment the game momentarily forgotten has he mulled his answer over. He knew it was time to be serious; to be honest. "I guess the same reason you haven't pursued Sam." Lancer said honestly.

Danny chucked bitterly. The sound reverberated throughout the room taunting them both. "Oh so I see your a ghost who is fading away on Christmas Eve, which is in a few days by the way!" Danny bellowed sarcastically though he felt his eyes water up at the thought.

He had to leave her and she didn't know how he felt. She didn't know that he wanted to do the exact opposite of leaving her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her sweetly and tenderly in the snow.

It was cruel, here Lancer was with a life, the ability to have the woman he wanted and he was chickening out. If Danny wern't a ghost, if he were alive, if he could stay, he'd be with her forever.

"You know Danny, they say it's better to have loved and loss than it is to never have loved at all." Danny chuckled darkly once more, his eyes sad and downcast. "whoever said that is a big fucking moron." Danny finished has he readied himself to return to the game.

* * *

Sam Manson was back at her desk, back at work, back at the place that was like a second home to her. It seemed so foreign now. It was like she was in a place she hadn't been in years, and it was abandoned and covered in dust.

It seemed as if it was a place in some forgotten little corner of the world that no one went to anymore. Sam gripped the pocket watch in her hand tightly til her hand turned red. She couldn't deny it, she missed Danny very much.

Sam was pulled from her reverie by a sound knock on the door. It took her a minute to register it. "Come in!" She Hollered trying to gain her bearings. The secretary came in. She had short brown hair and really ugly glasses.

She was a fairly young woman new to the company and was has awkward has ever. Sam found it kind of adorable. "Mrs manson this paperwork came for you." Said the woman in a nervous voice has she held the paper work out. "Thanks Natalie." Sam said giving the woman a smile and taking the envelope. The woman nodded and nervously scurried out of the room.

Sam gave off a chuckle despite herself. She held the envelope tightly worried about what it could be. She wasn't expecting any paperwork that day. Her hands began to shake and she took a deep breath. She opened the envelope quickly pulling out an old looking piece of paper.

She gasped at the sight her heart accelerated. It was a birth certificate for Valerie's still born child. The baby was conveniently named Daniel James Fenton Jr. and if that weren't enough listed under mother was Valerie Fenton, and under father was Daniel James Fenton sr. So it was true Valerie never betrayed him for his brother, she only married him to keep her good name.

The baby had been Danny's and Valerie had died of a broken heart, after losing her boyfriend and her son. Sam felt a pang if sadness for the woman who came years before her.

Then it was quickly replaced with jealousy if he passed on he'd be with her and their child in the afterlife. She'd lose him forever. Her heart clenched at the thought. Still she knew she had to tell him about Valerie, he had the right to know.

He deserved to know she loved him after his death and after hers. She had never betrayed him and never would. This stung Sam like salt in an open gash.

Who was she kidding? He was a ghost. He wasn't hanging around by choice and he certainly wasn't waiting around for her. He had a life. It was back in the 20s. She was supposed to be helping him pass on.

She was supposed to be breaking his curse, now she was more confused than ever. One thing though was overwhelmingly clear. She was going to go back and give him the paperwork.

Then she'd lay her kiss upon his lips and then Valerie be damned, she'd dance with him all night on Christmas Eve. And then...  
He'd fade away. This thought made the normally strong and stone hearted Sam, break down into tears.

A knock sounded at her door, and Sam quickly straightened up and wiped her tears away. It was her boss this time. He looked her up and down. If he could tell she'd been crying, he ignored it.

He simply said in a monotone voice. "I need to you to work Christmas Eve... you know priorities." With that he walked out of her office and left her alone with her thoughts.

Priorities indeed.

* * *

 ****  
Danny was proud of himself. Lancer and himself had met with an appraiser for the inn. Danny was giving it up, allowing it to be sold. So if he was here next holiday season. He'd just have to hide. He couldn't hold the inn hostage anymore.

It wasn't his anymore. His life was over. He thought of this with finality. He wished he'd kissed Sam. He thought bitterly he wish he'd done a lot of things but it was all over. Lancer wouldn't come by any more and Sam was a busy woman and...

A firm knock sounded at the door. Almost in a trance Danny rushed to answer it. He opened the door with vigor. His eyes began to water but out of happiness this time. "Sam you came back." She smiled her eyes welling up has well. "Priorities" she said with a smile.

He smiled back and ushered her in. Both their hearts were beating fast for different reasons. Danny was ecstatic to see Sam again but Sam was nervous to tell Danny the news. She pulled the envelope out of her purse. "Here." She said has her voice betrayed her.

Danny took the envelope from her hand confused. "What's this?" He asked calmly. Sam smiled sadly. "Open it." She said softly. He opened the envelope and pulled out the old papers. Blue eyes scanned the pages quickly, his heart accelerated. Sam held her breath Impatiently awaiting his reaction.

Before she even had time to fathom what was happening she was embraced in a hug. Danny leaned his head on his Sam's shoulder, even though he had to bend a lot. Silent tears fell and she held him, she held him has he cried.

She held him has he tried to keep himself together, although he was falling apart. She held him has he wished it would all be over soon. One way or another, he prayed to whatever deity it would all be over soon.

Sam held her own tears. She had been holding them for 10 years and she figured now wasn't the time to let them out. Deep down she wanted to cry, oh God did she want to have a good uncharacteristic cry.

Still she stayed firm, she stayed strong and unmoving for Danny because he needed her right now, and she knew in herself she needed to be there for him. She couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

If she couldn't break his curse, if she couldn't keep her promise, she had to at least hold him together. She owed him that much, to her he had given her the greatest gift. He made her realize she couldn't be incapable of love for she had fallen in love with him.

* * *

 **a/n: I hope you guys liked this one. Stay tuned for the next installment.**


	10. Time Waits For No Man

**a/n: so, here's the next one, we only got a couple chapters left. This chapter is pretty short. Please review. Thanks for my reader's and reviewers hope everyone is enjoying. see you guys in 3 days.**

* * *

 **chapter 10: Time Waits For No Man**

 **over looker's pov**

The next few days passed rapidly for Danny and Sam. They had talked every day. No arguments had been had and they were closer than ever but there was an overlying, big, fat, cold, sniveling, unrelenting elephant in the room, and now had come the day to address it.

They could no longer hide from said beast in the shadows or corners of the inn. They had to say it, lest it never be said for it was Christmas Eve. The night of the party and Danny's last night on earth, for a while.

Sam sat in her room, used to the cold air that Danny brought. It didn't seem so cold anymore. It felt warm and familiar like home, like how her childhood home felt when her grandmother was alive.

How she felt when her grandmother was close telling her old forgotten stories about being a Jewish immigrant in the early 60s. She listened to the stories of adventure and love her grandmother had before settling down for marriage. She supposed she got the way she loved from Ida.

She was a late mother, pregnant with Jeremy Sam's father at 36. Sam quickly remembered how her grandmother used to joke about being "this close" to a being an old maid. Ida Manson would have loved this place Sam thought.

In her hand she held an antique bronze necklace with the Star of David as the pendant. A silent tear slipped from her eyes. "Rest well you crazy old woman." Said Sam quietly with a dark chuckle. She glanced once more at the necklace and briskly walked to Danny's room.

She knocked and he hollered "come in!" She opened the door and smiled. He was wearing white pants and a white shirt with a white vest, he hadn't yet tied his black bowtie. Sam chuckled beside her self.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked. Sam laughed some more, "It's not, it's just that all this time, this is the first time I've seen you with your tie untied..." she paused and laughed some more a bit more manically this time. "... but then again it hasn't been that long has it... why should I hope, why did I even come in here god... shit! You're leaving me tonight and I couldn't help you. I'm a liar! I broke my promise! I broke my fucking promise!"

It all happened so fast, one minute Sam was laughing, then she was screaming then involuntary tears began streaming from her eyes has she screamed. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor sobbing in away she never had before.

It was like a dam broke and everything she had felt her whole childhood, with her busier than life parents, the death of her grandmother, all her failed relationships and now this. It opened the floodgates and she couldn't stop crying. Danny got on the floor and held her rocked her has she cried.

Time seemed to pass slowly for the pair, she didn't know how long they'd been like that and neither did he. His white shirt was wet with tears and eyeliner smudges. This had been the first-time Sam had cried, I mean really cried in her adult life. It gave her a new since of being, to let go and make her peace with the past.

Time was a cruel bitch and it didn't wait for no man or woman she had to let go. "I didn't go to the funeral I just stayed in school. I just focused on class. Then I graduated and I focused on work but I forgot of about something more important than school and work… love." Sam said softly the crying finally ceasing.

"You know for most of this 95 years I've only seen lancer when he started coming here. I just shut myself off from everyone. I hated my brother, I hated Valerie I was mad at the world." Danny confessed. Sam's Red rimmed amethyst eyes searching his blue ones.

His eyes were serene and calm. She took note they had been like that, the pass few days but this is the first-time Sam had noticed. "So, what changed?" Sam asked her eyes curious smiling up at him from her position the floor.

"I don't know some hot-headed lawyer forced her way into my inn and my life, and brought me back." Sam gave a smile and Danny smiled back. "I really am sorry we couldn't figure out who Vlad sent to kill you." Sam sad sadly.

He waved her off. "You hear that party downstairs? I am in the land of the living again and that's because of you." The boy said smiling at her with his signature lopsided grin. Sam held out the necklace she had been holding.

He looked at the pendants aged beauty. "It's a family heirloom my great grandmother gave it to my grandmother before she left for America... I want you to have it. Wherever you go after tonight, I want a part of me to always be with you. if I could, I'd go to the abyss with you. But I can't, I just don't want you to be alone." Sam finished.

Danny looked deep into her eyes searching them to find if she had lied. She had told the truth. He took the necklace from her hand and held it tight. "I can't ask you to wait here for me but I don't think I could survive the abyss without kissing you at least once." A blush tainted both of their faces.

Danny said his baritone voice sultry and low. His breath was husky as they both began leaning. Soon the gap between them was closed by a passionate kiss. Their eyes closed simultaneously, and neither of them had never felt another kiss like that in their life.

Lancer cleared his throat awkwardly in the door way. This broke the newfound pair apart cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. "There is a party downstairs you know." The older man said before walking away. Danny smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. "We had better get to the party." He said standing up and beginning to tie his bowtie finally.

"I'll meet you down there, gotta see what I can do about these red rimmed eyes." The woman countered standing up has well and heading toward the doorway. She walked out of it silently much to Danny's dismay, but then surprised them both by turning back around and peeking her head through the door. "Save me a dance?" She asked her heart pounding. Danny gave a reassuring smile. "Always." She smiled in return then sauntered off to the bathroom.

* * *

 **a/n: so that may be the shortest one yet, hope you enjoyed anyway see you guys next time**


	11. Time's Up

**a/n: so, we're almost there wow it's been a ride. So, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this penultimate chapter. And I think this is the longest chapter to date. Thanks to everyone who has been with me for my comeback. I am so happy to be writing again.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: time's up**

 **Over looker's pov**

The party was well into it. There was a Christmas playlist playing, spiked eggnog was passed around along with hor d' oeuvres. Some people danced drunkenly across the dance floor, others sat and talked happily and lightly swayed to the festive music. Danny bounced from person to person having conversations lightly.

He was in a great mood. It had been 45 minutes since Danny had been down at the party and still no sign of Sam. He figured she was getting ready she hadn't even been in her dress yet. Danny walked over to the bar and got himself a scotch on the rocks. Just has the bartender handed it to him.

He took a glance up at the stairs to see Sam coming down. His blue orbs went wide. His breath hitched in the throat. Sam sauntered lightly down the stairs in what seemed to Danny like slow motion.

Her dress was breathtaking, the top was a thin strapped black beaded bustiea which came down to her hips and hugged curves Danny didn't even know she had. It perked up her breast, which were on the smaller side and made them look bigger.

From where the bustiea ended, in a color that matched her eyes almost perfectly, was a poofy bottom that went to the floor and bounced with her as she drew closer down the stairs.

Her hair was curled and one side was pulled back, making the other side look even more beautiful. Around her neck were black pearls, and on her feet, were black beaded shoes that matched her bustiea. Her face showed no signs of the crying woman she was not even 2 hours ago.

Her eyeshadow gracefully spread across her eyelids that matched her lipstick perfectly. Danny met her at the bottom of the stairs his signature lopsided grin never wavering. "I've been waiting on my dance while someone has been getting fancy." Danny said in a mock scolding voice as he held his hand out for her to take.

She took his hand as he began leading her to the dance floor. "I wanted to look my best." She tried to say confidently but it came out very soft.

She was still processing her breakdown earlier and losing Danny in a couple hours didn't help. "You always look your best." Danny said softly. Sam smiled but couldn't bring herself to respond. He hated leading her on. He hated dancing with her, when he was going to lose the only thing he had left in a matter of hours. He had just found her. Fate was cruel.

He kept on a brave face for her. He knew her now, he saw through her icy exterior, He knew that underneath that ice was glass. Glass was strong and well defined but oh so easy to break, oh so ready to break if it fell the wrong way.

Sam was the strongest piece of glass he knew and he didn't want to break her. Danny put his hand on the small of Sam's back as she reached to put her arms around his neck.

They began to sway has the song "In the Bleak Midwinter" came on. It was kind of ironic how the sad tune fit the mood though they both tried to enjoy their last moments together.

 **(A/n: I do not own in the bleak midwinter)**

 _In the bleak midwinter, frost wind made moan  
Earth stood hard as iron, water like a stone;  
Snow had fallen, snow on snow, snow on snow  
In the bleak midwinter, long ago..._

Danny and Sam danced slowly as Sam began to lean her head on Danny's chest. He held her tightly and closely breathed in her scent. He looked down at her as the sad music played and memorized every feature on her face.

Something caught the corner of his eye. It was Valerie. He blinked to see if he was imagining things but when he opened his eyes again she was still there and moving closer.

She was wearing what she had been the day he first asked her out. It was chimerical. Danny's eyes widen big. "I'm sorry Sam. I have to find out what she wants." The man said extremely apologetic. He knew Valerie was trying to tell him something. He had to listen. He had to know.

Danny broke apart from Sam. She gathered her courage up and told him "go, just promise you'll let me see you one last time before you go away." Sam said looking Danny square in the eye. "I promise." He said has he scurried off to meet Valerie. Sensing Danny wanted to follow her, Valerie stopped walking toward the dance floor and turned the other way and ran. Danny ran after her.

She stopped on the porch. "I was waiting for you" she said softly has he phased through the door and met her. She didn't look in his direction. She looked far out into the Forrest. A far off look held in her eyes. "Are you the other ghost? The ghost in Sam's room?" Danny asked timidly. Valerie's eyes flashed she looked at him for the first time; a look of anger.

"Are you asking if I killed you!" She snarled her finger pointing at him. Danny looked at her shocked. He felt lower than dirt, he saw the hurt behind the anger. "Of course not, I know you'd never do something like that…It's just that if your here maybe it wasn't the guy who killed me in the closet maybe it was you. It was just a thought is all." Danny said unintentionally digging the whole deeper. "I wasn't in the closet! I wouldn't do that!" She said fury and hurt rising in her.

"I just had to be sure." He said softly. It did nothing to sup-side her anger. "Did you ever trust me at all! All these years you never came for me! You never wanted to know my fate. You thought I hooked up with your jackass of a brother before you were even cold!" She screamed this but tears flew from her green eyes.

"I'm sorry Valerie, I know everything now. I should have never doubted you and I'm sorry." Danny said very sincere. That seemed to calm Valerie down a little.

Valerie said nothing but turned her head. "I was going to marry you, you know? I had bought the ring and everything. I was going get us some money to start our lives together and then we'd... I'd... then I'd be worthy of you. I didn't leave because I didn't love you I left because I did. I never hated you. I was never mad at you... I was mad at myself. I was the guy with the struggling inn and the dumbass brother and the dead parents, and you... I didn't think you'd ever understand, how much you meant…how much you will always mean to me." He said has he walked closer to her and took her hand. She finally looked at him.

"You were always enough my love, I never saw the guy with the struggling inn or the dead parents. I saw the guy who loved me more than anything else. You loved me like a lifeline. I saw it in your eyes when you asked me out. I knew that if someone loved me that much, then I knew that I could love them too. And I did. Maybe it's my fault, maybe I didn't show you enough love." Valerie said sadly as she looked him in the eyes.

Danny waved her off. "You were more than enough." Danny said with a smile a pang of guilt in his heart at the fact that she had waited for him since her death. Valerie smiled back, she had forgiven him for everything long before he apologized.

"I want to show you what happened that night." She said then Danny knew that's why she was here. They were still holding hands and soon they were back on that night. Or so it appeared. Danny saw it was Valerie and her brother on the porch. This was what he saw from afar before he was hit over the head.

It was like he was watching them as if he were there. "You know he may not come back for Christmas" jack said has he stepped out to the porch where Valerie was sitting in a rocking chair. Valerie huffed. "Will your willingness to see your own brother undone never come to an end." The woman remarked angrily since Danny had been gone she'd been extra snippy with jack. Jack gave off a sharp dark chuckle.

"He doesn't walk on water has you think. And I don't have horns either. Nothing is so black and white." The man said bitterly. Valerie scoffed again though deep down she took his words to heart. "He will be home for Christmas, I since that he is near. I believe in him. He knows how important Christmas is to me and he wouldn't dare miss it!" She said with finality.

Jack paused for a moment then said "well Christmas is tomorrow we'll see which of us is right. Think about what I said Valerie." With that he turned and went back inside leaving Valerie alone in the rocking chair, praying she was right and secretly thinking silent thoughts about what jack had said.

* * *

Suddenly a flickering image appeared. It flickered slowly until Danny could see it clear. It was the 3rd ghost, hands all bloody and face full of fear and regret. It was Ethan. When Danny made a move to approach his killer, he ran off inside the house phasing through the door.

Danny quickly followed. This was his chance. He knew who killed him now. He could finally be free of the bloody damnation he'd suffered all these years. Quickly phasing through the door Danny darted after Ethan. He had evaded him for 95 years. His time was up.

He saw Ethan spilt up the stairs, luckily people at the party were too drunk to notice. With a flash of bright light Danny went ghost and flew up the stairs to me Ethan. "Ethan face me! How could you kill me?" Danny bellowed angrily standing across from his cousin, looking him right in the eye.

He ignored the betrayal and focused on the information. Ethan was his cousin, he was more of a brother to him than his own brother. How could he kill him? Ethan turned to face Danny head held low, he knew he owed him far more than an explanation but this would have to do.

His blond hair was disheveled and there were bags around his eyes, Ethan's sad broken eyes watered has he spoke. "Vlad was worried you might go to the cops after leaving Montreal. He came to me and I tried to tell him you weren't a snitch but he wouldn't have it. He said if I didn't... if I didn't kill you…He'd kill Winfred, he said he'd kill Jacqueline. My wife and child Danny I... what was I supposed to do?"

Danny turned back human and his eyes softened. He swallowed his pride. He knew the truth now except for one thing. "Why am I stuck here?" He asked softly. Ethan sighed his confession wasn't over. "I had to keep you here, as long as you stayed I got to too." Ethan stated but now Danny was confused. "But why did you want to stay here?" Ethan rolled his eyes as if Danny were missing the world's most obvious thing. "Danny, I killed you, where did you think I was going if I passed on?" Ethan said annoyed.

Danny almost pitied him. He sighed and paused for a moment it was quiet between the two cousins. After what seemed like hours Danny finally spoke "I forgive you Ethan, I know God will too. Let this all go, let us both be at peace." Danny said and suddenly Ethan Smiled as heavenly glow surrounded him.

"You always were the better cousin, I'm sorry for everything." The man said before vanishing along with the light. Finally, it was over, he knew who killed him, but then why didn't he pass on like Ethan. What was keeping him here now?

* * *

Danny didn't feel much like dancing after the fiasco. The party ended kinda early, around 11:30. He could still see Sam. He still had time. He went downstairs to find her passed out on the couch, still as beautiful as ever but slightly more disheveled. She was sleeping peacefully probably from too much drinking. He almost didn't want to wake her. But he had to see her one last time.

He approached her and moved a stray curl from her face. She stirred at his touch. "Sam" He said softly in a near whisper. Has if she heard him in her dreams she sat up. She looked at him with sad eyes. "It's over, I know who killed me. The curse is broken." He said softly once more as he sat next to her she smiled at him weekly. "Save a spot in the choir for me." She said with a dark chuckle.

"I want to kiss you again." He said with a lopsided grin. Sam smiled and glanced at the clock. "Well we still have time." Sam said with a smirk. They both began leaning and soon they were engaged in another passionate kiss.

The kissing got more intense and soon Sam was laid back on the couch with Danny on top of her and their hands had lost themselves in each other's hair. Danny broke apart suddenly and sat up. Sam looked disappointed and confused. "We shouldn't" He said sadly, though he wanted to. Before Sam could respond Valerie's, ghost walked in. The air between all 3 of them was very awkward to say the very least.

Valerie blinked what she saw. "It's time for us to go into the light together." Valerie said holding her hand out. Danny could have done so many things in this moment. He could have told Sam he loved her and didn't want to leave. He could have kissed Sam one more time for good measure. He could have done something, anything to let Sam know how much he cared. But he didn't.

He couldn't do that right in front of Valerie, not after all he had put her through. He was promised to her, they had a child waiting for them in heaven. He had a certain duty to go with Valerie.

He glanced at Sam, wishing she'd stop him from what he was about to do. Again, he wanted to say something to Sam to let her know, that even though he was going with Valerie, his heart was left on earth with her. It was a strong statement. It was cold and with finality but it was true.

Sam glanced back dumbfounded. She always knew this moment would come she just didn't know it'd be so hard. Her heart clenched has she watched him take her hand. She wanted to cry when she watched them walk towards the door. She waited for him to turn around to say something anything to her, if only just to hear his voice one more time.

"Thanks Sam." Danny said as amethyst met ocean one last time. Their hearts fluttered and broke at the same time. They both wished they could've said something but neither said anything.

* * *

Danny and Valerie were at the gate of the inn. There was a light on the other side. Valerie knew she had to say something. She could tell by the look on Danny's face he was somewhere else. Valerie stopped walking. "It's your choice, you don't have to come with me." She said softly as if reading his mind.

She looked sad but he could tell she'd be okay. Danny didn't say anything. "I'm gonna go through, if you don't follow in the next couple minutes I'll know and if you do, you'll know." She said letting go of his hand.

He smiled. "I know I said this before but I'm sorry about everything, truly." Danny said looking her in her green eyes. She waved it off. "That was your past, this is your future and it can be anything you want it to be." The woman said has she turned around and stepped out of the gate and into the light looking at him one more time before fading away. This time the light remained.

He could go in. He could be with Valerie and his parent's hell he wouldn't even mind seeing jack again. After all these years of pain, Danny figured he deserved a little pleasure.

* * *

 **A/n: cliffhanger will he or won't he. Will he be with Sam or Valerie stay tuned for the epic conclusion. Thoughts and predictions if you please.**


	12. All the Time in the World

**A/n: thanks for staying tuned for the epic conclusion. Again, I want to thank everyone who has been here on this journey. This is my epilogue. Read the author's note at the end ;).**

 **Chapter 12/epilogue: All the Time in the World**

* * *

 ****  
It was December 26th. Christmas was over and Danny was gone. Sam woke up expecting to be depressed, she woke up expecting to want to cry, but when she opened her eyes, she felt the opposite.

Despite losing the one person she wanted to be with, she felt okay. In fact she felt better than she had in a long time. Since her grandmother had died, she told herself she was okay. She threw herself into work and bottled up her emotions, but no more.

She knew she was capable of love and she was ready to finally allow herself to be happy; to live and not just exist. Seeing Danny exist for so long made her realize the difference.

It made her realize just how precious life was. She saw what being a ghost both physically and mentally did to him. She realized all these years she had been doing the same thing.

They had both been so focused on the bad, it made the good seem so far away. In the end though, they had both learned to let each other in. Sam decided today was new day and in a week, it was going to be a new year. She was going to do things differently, she was going to live the life Danny never got to.

It seemed like poetic justice, she knew wherever Danny was, even if he was with Valerie he was thinking of her. He wanted her to live her life to the fullest. She was sure of it.

Sam smiled at the thought of him thinking of her. A moment of sadness passed at the thought that she wouldn't see him anymore, but just has quickly has it came it went. Sam slowly packed up her items with each thing she put in her suitcase she felt the old her melting away.

* * *

Once she was downstairs bags in tow, she was greeted by Lancer and Patty. "We bought the inn!" Patty exclaimed excitedly has she engulfed Sam in a much unwarranted hug. Though uncomfortable Sam let the woman hug her as she patted her awkwardly on the back.

"That's great!" Sam said then it dawned on her that they bought the inn together. She smirked in realization. "You guys bought the inn together?" Sam said her smirk becoming a little more devious. Before lancer could respond patty did.

"This one finally decided to stop dancing around his feelings for me and step of to the plate." Patty said as she jabbed her thumb into Lancer"s chest in good fun. The poor man was blushing now.

Sam couldn't help herself and chuckled wholeheartedly at the older man. She was going to miss him. "I'm happy for you two." The woman said laughter dying down. "Patty could you go fix me a plate of leftovers?" Lancer asked in a way which patty knew was code for him wanting to talk to Sam alone.

Patty exited into the kitchen just as Sam was inching towards the door. As Sam got ready to open it lancer stopped her. "You gonna be okay Sam?" Lancer asked concern filling his entire being. He supposed he had to know. He felt Danny would want him to make sure she was going to be okay. He thought maybe he owed it to the ghost, after all their talk was what inspired him to take the leap with patty.

Sam on the other hand didn't like the gaze of pity staring her in the face and she visibly shifted trying not to look the man in the eyes. For a moment, she felt the newfound confidence she had woke up with, wavering but for all the strength in her she refused to let it.

Gathering herself, she gave off a half smile before responding. "Danny helped me find strength I didn't even realize was there all along and because of that strength I'm ready for whatever life has to through at me. You don't have to worry about Lancer I'm a big tough girl, I solve murder mysteries and everything." Sam said the last part with a wry chuckle despite herself.

Lancer looked her up and down for a hint of lies. He was pleased when he found none. This time it was his turn to give off a halfhearted laugh. "I guess it is true what they say, it's better to have loved and lost than to have never love at all."

Any lightheartedness in Sam faded away at those words. She looked lancer dead in the eyes and said, "whoever said that is a big fucking moron." With that she walked out the door with her bag dragging behind her and began to make her way to her car.

* * *

Trudging through the snow something caught Sam's eye, something in the Forrest, something emerging from the Forrest, someone emerging from the Forrest. Sam's heart accelerated there was no way. It couldn't be. She stood there frozen. Even if it was, she couldn't make him out from this far away.

She had to know. Even if it was impossible, even if it was a zero percent chance ,she had to know. Mindlessly on instinct her feet began to move before she knew it she was in a full sprint. The figure began running towards her has well until they met. When they met amethyst met ocean again and she knew that impossibility be damned, she was standing in front of Daniel James Fenton.

Her eyes began to water this time in a happy state. For a moment neither of them said anything. Sam sized him up. He didn't look like the Danny she had come to know and care for. Well he did in the face but everything else was different. For one his normally slicked down hair was covered by a navy blue beanie the part that was sticking out fell in a messy manner. He wore a winter coat and dark blue skinny jeans.

Instead of the suits she was so accustomed to seeing him in. She was shocked but the look fit him. "So new clothes?" She said finally breaking the silence with a laugh has she bit back happy tears.

Danny laughed has well, "well it is 2018, I gotta dress the part." Danny said with his signature lopsided grin Sam had thought she'd never see again. "But shouldn't you have passed on?" She said looking down not daring to meet his gaze.

He lifted her chin and brought her face so she could see him clear. He smiled down at her. "There's only one problem with that, 12 days isn't enough I want more, I want you." This time Sam let the tears fall has he kissed her in the snow. This time it wasn't a kiss of goodbye, it was a kiss of all the possibilities they now had.

Now Sam Manson did believe in ghost, especially the one in her love life.

* * *

 **a/n: and that's a wrap. Thank you guys so much for staying with me please check out "The Last Son of Zona Temporis" I'm going to get the next chapter out has soon has possible, also I'm working on a new Danny phantom fanfiction for down the line I will be announcing that soon.**

 **Also the new yet to be announced fanfiction will be a completely original plot not based off of anything.**

 **But I'm so proud of myself I have finally finished my first completed fanfiction since 2014. I feel like the sky's the limit thanks to everyone for going one this journey with me. I'm back and better than ever.**


End file.
